


Broken But Fine

by Savy_Livy



Category: Shefani
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_Livy/pseuds/Savy_Livy
Summary: After Gwen hears the news of Blake's divorce she can't help but wonder what if she had made that decision as well instead of choosing to stay. The two find comfort in each other through their similar yet unique situations.





	1. Had this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go new fic! I had so much fun writing my previous fic but felt it started to get repetitive plus my life got really crazy so I decided to end it. (will possibly go back to it in the future) I was trying to think of an original idea for a new fic and was falling short until this idea randomly came to me in a dream. I've been working on the first few chapters of this for the last couple of weeks and I'm super excited to finally share it with y'all. Please leave comments and Kudos I will love you forever. xoxo :)

Today was a day Gwen was hoping would be better than her previous ones. To say that her last few days, who was she kidding last few months, have been the worst of her life was an understatement. The day after the Grammys was the day her waking nightmare had begun. Everything she thought she knew about her marriage, about her husband was a lie. What was worse than the day she found out that the man she had spent 20 years with was not the person that she thought he was and that the person she had devoted her life to had been lying to her face and cheating behind her back for years, what was worse then that was the months that followed. The initial blow up, the screaming, the crying, the fighting, the not talking, the more fighting, and then the inevitable what the hell do we do next. 

To this day, all these months later Gwen still wakes up every morning with the thought of did she make the right decision. Staying with Gavin was not a decision she made easily, that being said she decided to stay because she has three kids with him, one of who was only 11 months when everything first went down, she stayed because she was embarrassed, embarrassed of everyone finding out that her husband was so unsatisfied with her that he cheated on her right under their roof with a younger version of her. She stayed because she has always been told marriage is forever, she stayed because who else could she even be with anyway? Who else would want to be with her? Who would want to get involved with a divorced mother of three who has as crazy of a life as her? But most of all she stayed because she is fucking terrified of any other option. For 20 years it has been Gwen and Gavin, she can’t imagine a life any other way. So she stayed, she stayed in a marriage that is now virtually loveless. She stayed even though most days she can’t even look at her husband in the face. And everyday she wakes up and tells herself it was the right idea to stay, and at this point she couldn’t tell if she believed it or if she was the master of deception.  
____________________________________

As she walked to her trailer at the voice she felt an eagerness and excitement festering in her belly. It was a feeling that almost felt new because of how long it had been since she had been excited about anything at all. Gwen couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something about the voice that felt special. She knew that it was just a singing competition show, but to her it felt like more. To be around all that music and to here so many uplifting stories moved her in a way she couldn’t describe. Not to mention she got to spend hours with Blake, Adam, and Pharrell who always put a smile on her face. At first she was nervous about coming back, due to this big huge secret she was hiding, she felt like these last couple of months she has been lying to everyone, pretending like her marriage is going great and she is happy. However today she just felt excited, she didn’t know why but she had this feeling, this hunch, that this season would change her life. 

She didn’t run into any of the coaches on her way to her trailer. She figured she was the first one there since she typically arrived early to accommodate the hours it took for her to get ready. As she opened the door to her trailer she was greeted by two giant hugs of two of her favorite people, Gregory and Danilo. 

“Ohhh It’s been too long honey!” Gregory said as he squeezed her tightly. 

“I know, I know” Gwen agreed, squeezing back.

It had been about three weeks since she had seen them. She would normally hang out with them almost every day, but since everything has happened Gwen has been hanging out with nearly every one a lot less. 

“Well let’s get started on you, we have lots of work to do” Danilo said taking a section of her hair in between his fingers.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Gwen responded in a fake hurt tone as they all laughed.

What felt like hours later Gwen was finally done with her hair and makeup and was in her sparkly red outfit. And she had to admit she looked and felt good. She hadn’t gotten herself dolled up once so far this summer and it felt nice to feel pretty again. She stood still as the sound guy hooked her mic up and the nerves began to set in. She was always nervous anytime she was on tv but this time even more so because somehow she felt that despite her smile, everyone would be able to tell that her personal life was a complete mess right now. Gwen ignored the sinking feeling in her gut, took a deep breath and walked towards the couches where all the coaches and producers were already sitting to have a pre show discussion. 

She sat in the empty space on the couch next to Pharrell and he immediately gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek hello and asked how she was doing. As Gwen answered him she looked at Blake who was sitting directly across from her. She noticed him sitting with his head slightly down not talking to anyone. She scrunched her eyebrows confused by his blue demeanor. There wasn’t ever a time in season 7 where she didn’t see him smiling or laughing so his current actions confused her. Before she could think about it too much more Carson started talking. 

“Okay now that everyone is here let’s get started.”

Carson started talking about how he was excited to have us all back and then went on to make his mandatory speech about this season going over the basic stuff as Gwen zoned out. After he was done talking Adam made a loud snoring noise and pretended he was just waking up. Carson rolled his eyes and Gwen giggled and looked around as everyone laughed, everyone except Blake that is. 

“Glad to see you found this entertaining, Adam” Carson said in a deadpan tone.

“Anyway so if there are no further questions let’s get out there and start season nine-”

“Well actually I wanted to uh...make an announcement quickly… if that’s okay with everyone.” Blake said just as Carson finished his sentence.

“Yeah of course buddy what’s up?” Carson responded as everyone's gaze turned towards Blake. 

Gwen watched as Blake fidgeted with the button on his shirt and visibly take a deep breath as he started talking.

“I just wanted to let y’all know that...uh… Miranda and I are umm...getting a divorce.” the room erupted in gasps followed by intense silence.

“So yeah I just wanted to let you guys know that this is something that i’ve been dealing with since...um… let me think about January is when I found out...er….uh I mean when everything went down.” Blake stammered 

“You guys are like my family at this point so I feel like it is something I shouldn’t keep from y’all and I rather you guys hear this from me now instead of being blindsided when it comes out publicly in a month or so. Also I guess this serves as an explanation as to why my mood has been a little down lately. So...yeah that’s it, sorry to bring the mood down or whatever haha.” Blake chuckled in a dry tone. 

Gwen watched as everyone slowly got up one by one and gave their condolences to Blake. She wanted to do the same but she couldn’t move, or think, or breathe. She felt completely paralyzed to her seat as she sat still with her mouth slightly hung open. She felt the all too familiar sting of tears in her eyes but blinked them away before they could fall and anyone would notice. 

Gwen couldn’t believe what she had just heard. What are the odds that Blake had been going through a tough time in his marriage at the same exact time she was. Her body had gone numb when he said he was getting divorce and then completely froze when he said he had been going through everything since January, considering her stuff had started in February. And what was that thing he started to say about how he “found everything out” in January? What the hell did he find out Gwen thought to herself. She couldn’t help but wonder if they both had gone through the pain of having unfaithful spouses. However the one thing that sat heavy in Gwen’s gut was the one obvious difference between their situation. Blake was getting a divorce while Gwen was still in her shitty situation. She felt suddenly uneasy. “What if that had been her?” she thought. “What if today she was the one with the divorce announcement?” And why did she so badly want to run up to him and tell him she knew exactly what he was going through?

“Hey Gwen you coming?” She heard a voice say above her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

It was Adam extending his hand to her to help her off the couch to leave to go on set with everyone else. 

“Oh uh yeah yeah” Gwen nodded. 

Right before she grabbed Adam’s hand and got up her eyes connected with Blakes. His blue eyes overflowed with emotion that she could not place. He was staring at her with slightly furred brows. His eyes held a combination of concern, confusion, and sadness as he looked at Gwen. She wondered how long he had been staring at her and if he had been watching her that whole time. And if he was, what was he thinking?  
________________________________________

Filming the show wasn’t an easy task at first after Blake had just dropped that bomb on the group, but they slowly got into the groove of things after the first handful of auditions and the mood slowly lighted up. Gwen had no problem being cheery when the camera was on and from the looks of it neither did Blake. However in between setting up shots the tone would often turn somber as Blake would sit with his head down and Gwen would keep mostly quiet while poor Adam and Pharrell did their best to crack jokes and keep some level of normalcy. 

During the first 15 minute break Blake was the first to get out of his seat and quickly shuffle backstage. Gwen grabbed her purse from her assistant and headed back as well. She went to the bathroom and as she was washing her hands she looked at herself in the mirror. 

“Get it together Gwen” she whispered to her own reflection before slightly chuckling at the fact that she just talked to herself. “Well if I wasn’t insane before” she muttered to herself. 

She dried her hands and opened the door to the bathroom. As she stepped out the ladies room she nearly collided with a large frame in front of her. It was Blake. 

“Oh jeez my bad” Gwen apologized

“No No sorry it was my bad.” Blake said as he tried to scurry off.

Before Gwen could register what her body was doing, she was reaching her arm out and grabbing him. Blake looked surprised at her hand on his arm, but he stopped walking and stayed glued to his spot, before his eyes met hers waiting for her to explain herself. 

“Sorry I just uh you were leaving so fast.” Gwen said 

“And I just uh… wanted to say something to you… that I didn’t get a chance to earlier.” 

“Oh okay what is it?” Blake asked

“Fuck fuck fuck” Gwen thought to herself as she looked at the man standing in front of her. What the hell was she thinking. She didn’t know why she was having this overwhelming feeling to have a heart to heart with Blake right now. But for the first time since everything had happened she felt like Blake was the first person that could understand her situation if he truly was going through the same thing like she thought he was. She didn’t know what to say so instead she didn’t think she just spoke and whatever came out, came out. 

“Listen I just wanted to tell you that I know what you are going through and it sucks. And I know that you probably feel alone and embarrassed and like you have no one to talk to. But I just want to let you know that if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me.” Gwen’s words flew out of her mouth faster than she could control. 

“Thanks Gwen I appreciate it, I do but I doubt you know exactly what i’m going through.”

“No I really actually do Blake, more than you'd think and I….

“How do you know?” Blake asked his eyes desperate as tears formed

“I can’t really say right now, but just know I’m no stranger to marriage problems believe me. Nothing's ever perfect you know?” Gwen said, her voice getting soft at the end.

“That’s for sure” Blake agreed letting out a quiet chuckle.

They both quietly chuckled together but the laughs were filled with pain. It was the kind of laughing you did to keep from crying. Once it had gotten silent, the awkwardness had flooded the air. Until Blake broke the silence by clearing his throat and beginning to speak. 

“Well thank you Gwen...for this...whatever this is.” Bake says gesturing between the two of them. “Surprisingly I actually feel a bit better. I don’t know, I mean I got lots of nice words today but something about yours, they felt real.”

Gwen gave a small smile and stood still as Blake leaned in for a hug. Once she realized what he was doing she immediately hugged back. His arms were wrapped high on her back while Gwen’s flew to around his neck, the most natural spot due to their height difference. She closed her eyes as he squeezed her tightly. She breathed in his scent, he smelt of pine and something she couldn’t place. His body was warm, his heartbeat slow and strong as it beat against hers sending a jolt through her body. As Blake pulled away Gwen couldn’t help but wish the hug had lasted just a beat longer. 

He started to turn to walk back to set and Gwen stopped him once again.

“Wait you should probably wipe your face, you’ve got a bit of tears.”

“Oh crap” Blake hissed as his hands shot to his face.

“Nothing to worry about.” Gwen reassured. “I cry all the time these days...In fact I might have, oh yeah here they are.” Gwen reaches into her bag and pulls out a travel pack of tissues. 

“Ha thanks” Blake says as he grabs the pack from Gwen, takes one out, wipes his tears, then jams the rest of the tissues in his pocket.

“So you just have those on the ready.” Blake jokes about the quickness in which Gwen pulled out the tissues. 

“Ha ha, well you know with three kids things can get a bit… messy.” she says

“Right right of course.” Blake nods “Well thanks again Gwen” Blake says as he quickly hugs her again then turns to leave “I’ll see you out there” 

“See ya!” Gwen yells after him

Once he is out of sight she exhales loudly which felt like her first breath in the entire interaction.

“What the fuck just happened?”


	2. Same boat

The second half of the day went better than the first. Something about the conversation affected both of their moods. It was something that neither of them went to each others chairs to discuss, but a new happiness was felt within both of them and it was quite obvious to not only them but the people around them. Gwen couldn’t really understand why just one conversation with Blake was having her feel so different but she felt this sudden lightness and ease. Even though she didn’t tell Blake the most intimate details of what was going on with her, she still felt the benefit of release just by sharing a part of herself with him. She had been so embarrassed and ashamed of her failure of a marriage that she hasn’t discussed any of it with anyone which was very unlike her as she was the type of person who typically wore her emotions on her sleeve. So to bare some of her heart to someone else to day, even just a little, had her feeling quite wonderful. At least for a little while.

Once filming for the day was over all the coaches went their separate ways. Gwen made her way to her trailer and stopped halfway when her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the name Gavin, her heart felt a familiar sinking feeling. What did he want? She thought to herself. 

-Hello? She said as she put the IPhone to her head.

-Where the hell are you?

-What are you talking about Gavin? You know I am at work.

-Still, it’s almost 10?!

\- Yes still. It was the first day so it ran a bit long like I told you it would.

\- Well I told the kids you would be home in enough time to tuck them in so now I guess I’m going to have to go in there and give them some disappointing news. 

\- Gavin why would you tell them that, you know I told that I would most likely run late. God why do you always have to be such an asshole?!

\- Excuse me? I’m the asshole? If I was you I would watch your mouth love. Last time I checked the asshole is the mother who is too busy with herself to make it home to tuck in her own kids after they haven’t seen you all day. 

-Are you fucking serious Gavin? Are you really doing this right now. Have we forgotten all the time I’ve been single handedly home with the kids nights after nights because you’ve been too busy out drinking with your friends, or fucking some whore!

-Oh you will just never get over that will you Gwen?!

\- Get over you cheating on me, the mother of your children for years? No, I don’t think so Gavin. 

\- Well let me tell you darling I- oh Apollo just called for me. I’m going to go put my kids to bed now, with no help from you.

-Gavin wait!

-What?

-Can you please give them the phone so I can tell them goodnight?

-Ha, yeah right.

-Gavin plea-

“FUCK!” Gwen yelled into the phone as her husband hung up on her. She shoved her phone back into her pocket as her blood boiled and hot tears streamed down her face. She quickly made it the rest of the way to her trailer and slammed the door shut. 

Gwen sunk down into the couch as she began to sob. She thanked God that Gregory and Danilo had left already. She buried her head in her hands and bought her knees to her chest trying to calm her shaking body before she went into full blown hyperventilating. She took big deep breaths calming her down, until a knock on her trailer door caused her breaths to stop.

Gwen wondered who in the world that could possibly be. She sat still hoping that it was just a mistake and the person was looking for someone in one of the other trailers. But after a few moments of silence there were more knocks. 

“Who is it?” Gwen shouted in a shaky voice.

“It’s Blake.”

Blake?! What the hell was that guy doing here Gwen thought as she jumped up from the couch trying to find something to wipe her face with. Blake had never once knocked on her trailer door in season 7. She doesn’t think he has ever even seen the inside. 

“What’s up Blake?” Gwen shouted in as normal of a voice she could muster.

“Sorry to bother you but I need to give you something.” Blake shouted back

“Oh, um, okay just a second.” Gwen was as confused as ever and couldn’t possibly imagine what he needed to give her but figuring that out wasn’t her main priority at the moment. Her main focus was trying to make herself look normal before he came in. She couldn’t have it look like she was crying, it raised too many questions. 

She did her best to wipe the tears off her face and fix her smudged makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was now free of tears and running mascara, but her eyes remained red and slightly puffy. You would have to be an idiot to not be able to tell that she was just crying but Gwen hoped that Blake would be kind enough not to mention it since there was nothing else she could do. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hi” she said in a small voice.

“Hi” Blake answered back giving a small smile.

She stepped aside so he could walk in and she could close the door.

“Sorry to come in here unannounced like this.” Blake apologized as he leaned back on his heals with his hands in his pockets. 

“No , it’s no problem” Gwen replied trying not to make direct eye contact to conceal her red eyes.

“You are probably wondering why I’m in here.” After Gwen stayed quiet waiting for him to continue, Blake cleared his throat and said 

“Well I just wanted to give these back to you, I kinda stole them” Blake reached his hand out his pocket and handed Gwen back her pack of tissues from earlier. 

Gwen stared in disbelief at his out stretched arm then back to his face which was staring slightly at the ground. Gwen couldn’t help but break the silence with a guttural laugh.

“Did you really just come in here to give me back some tissues?” Gwen said in a voice mixed with confusion and disbelief.

“I mean yeah… is that really dumb?” Blake chuckled

“A little bit.” Gwen laughed 

They both stared at each other and laughed through the awkward interaction, until the room grew silent and Blake's face fell.

“Shit… okay...I, that’s not the only reason I came in here Gwen.”

“Well then tell me the reason you came in here.” Gwen insisted too curious to let him leave without saying what was on his chest. 

“Fuck I’m so stupid I just kind of ran to your door and knocked without thinking and I should’ve just kept walking and I’m sorry-”

“Blake!” Gwen interrupted “You are already in here so just say what you have to say.” Gwen said, the sternness in her voice surprised even her.

She stepped closer to him and put her hand to his face causing him to stiffen. 

“You can trust me, I promise.” Gwen said with a soft voice and smile then dropped her hand.

Blake took a step back followed by a deep breath. 

“Well I was just having a conversation with Kyle, you know our stage manager, and right as soon as he walked away I saw you standing a few feet from me… talking on the phone. And I erm...kinda heard your conversation.”

Gwen felt her heart fall and hit the floor as Blake’s words swam through her head. Her legs turned to mush as her vision went fuzzy. She felt her body shake as she stood paralyzed.

“Gwen are you-”

“How… how much did you hear?”

“Most of it, I think, I don’t know.” Blake responded. 

Before Gwen could control her own body, she was falling forward into Blake’s body as she buried her face in his chest. Her body shook with sobs as Blake wrapped his arms around her small frame, comforting her as she cried, the reverse of what she had done for him just hours ago. Gwen cried for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes. 

“I’m so sorry Gwen I didn’t mean to cause all this.” Blake said in a soothing voice as her continued to hold her tight. “God I fucked up I should’ve just kept this to myself” 

“No, no it’s not you” Gwen assured as she pushed herself away from him. “I’m not mad at you, I’m not crying because of you. I’m crying because everything is just a lot right now… you know in my life.” Gwen said as she tried to wipe her face with the backs of her hands. 

Blake handed her one of her tissues and they both let out small laughs. After a minute of silence of Gwen cleaning up her face she began to speak again.

“I’m actually kind of glad you know” Gwen said. She couldn’t believe those words had just come out of her mouth. The whole time she was hugging him she was thinking it, but now she was actually saying it and she felt like she was going to throw up but she kept talking anyway. 

“I’ve had this big huge secret for months now, I haven't told anyone and I feel like I’m living a lie. I can’t describe it but it actually feels good that someone knows, like a weight off my chest ya know.” Gwen expressed. “Granted I didn’t think that someone would be you” she admitted still in disbelief that this was happening right now and she was saying these things.

“No I totally know.” Blake agreed. “Everything happened with Miranda and I in January and I had too keep it all inside for months. I mean don’t get me wrong everyone knowing is rough, but keeping it all inside is worse, I couldn’t imagine being in your situation Gwen.” Blake said his voice full of genuine concern towards the end of his sentence. 

“Blake can as ask you something?” she sniffled

“Of course.” he responded

“You said earlier that you found something out in January.” Gwen watched as Blake’s body went stiff at her statement but she kept talking anyway. 

“What happened in January, what did you find out?” Gwen quietly inquired. 

Blake paused for a while then gave a sad smile. “I’m in the same boat as you my dear.” Blake sadly admitted. “The only difference is I couldn’t bear to stay with someone unfaithful.”

“Yeah it’s not easy.” Gwen admitted looking at the ground “But it’s been 20 years and we have 3 kids-”

“Gwen you don’t have to justify yourself to me” Blake interrupted. “Every situation is different there is no right choice.” 

“Yeah that’s for sure.” Gwen agreed. 

The conversation had drifted off into nothingness as Gwen and Blake stood facing each other, their relationship forever changed. Gwen felt and undeniable relief after having shared this personal thing that she has been keeping inside for months. She felt like her breaths could finally go in and out her body freely now that this secret wasn’t consuming her from the inside out. 

At the same time she couldn’t help but feel a sudden panic at what she had just done. She had known Blake the least out of all the coaches and he now knew more about what was going on in her life then some of her closest friends. It was something that should feel wrong, but for some reason it didn’t and that was something that frightened her even more. Gwen wondered what this meant for her and Blake going forward but before she could think much more into it Blakes deep voice cut the silence. 

“It’s getting late I think maybe I should go.” 

“Yeah I gotta get out of here too” Gwen agreed 

“Lemme just call my ride”

Gwen looked at Blake with raised eyebrows.

“Oh um yeah I didn’t drive here, I don’t usually drive in LA” Blake explained

“Oh my God I thought Adam was joking when he told me you never drive yourself” Gwen laughed

“Nope, it’s the sad truth.” Blake admitted.

“Well don’t call and then wait for a driver to come, it’s so late i’ll just drive you home.” Gwen insisted

“Oh no I can’t ask you to do that” Blake quickly responded. “I’m sure you probably have to get home to your kids.”

“Well I’m quite certain that they are already asleep at this point so really I’m not in a rush to get home.” Gwen said as she looked at him in a knowing way sparking his memory of the phone conversation he had overheard. 

“Oh right” Blake remembered putting his head down embarrassed. “But still, you really don’t have to.”

Without saying another word Gwen collected her stuff and grabbed her bag, then grabbed Blake by the arm, her hand grasping over his wide forearm right where his tattoo lied.

“I’m not taking no for an answer mister.” Gwen said as she dragged him by the arm out the door.

She looked back just before turning the lights out and saw that Blake a smile on his lips as Gwen pulled him out the trailer.


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but the next one is nice and long. I'm almost done with it, will post hopefully sometime tomorrow, if not then I will on Monday.

As Gwen sat in the driver’s seat of her car she almost regretted having invited Blake. There was awkwardness lingering in the air while they drove in silence. Every so often Gwen would feel Blake’s gaze on the side of her face as she looked forward at the road, but when she turned her head he would look away. When they came to a stoplight they both looked at each other and gave small smiles. Gwen couldn’t help but notice that even in the dim car his eyes looked bluer than ever.

“Do you usually listen to music when you drive.?” Blake asked as they waited for the light to turn green which at this point seemed like it had been red for eternity.

“Actually yeah thats like my favorite thing” she answered.

“The glove box right above your knees there’s a whole bunch of CD’s” Gwen pointed

Blake opened it up and scanned through her selections.

“I gotta be honest with you, I don’t know most of these artists" Blake admitted with a laugh and then paused.

“Well actually, what do we have here?” He asked as he flashed the cd towards her.

“Oh yeah Emmylou harris, I forgot that was in there.” Gwen said “You like her?”

“Love” Blake responded “I didn’t peg you as a fan I must say.”

“Well actually” Gwen said in a matter of fact way as she sat up in her chair. “Emmylou harris was my first concert.”

“Wow I wouldn’t expect that from Gwen Stefani” Blake said sounding impressed and surprised.

“I’m full of surprises Blake Shelton.” Gwen said her voice coming out more sultry and flirtatious than she intended.

Blake let out a quick laugh “Well I guess so” he said and Gwen could’ve sworn she saw a slight blush on his cheeks as he slid the cd into the stereo.

They listened to music as they drove through the dark streets of LA, each of them quietly singing along to the songs they knew. Their voices started to overlap on the fifth track as they both sang the lyrics to “A love that will never grow old” They both bashfully started laughing at their impromptu car duet and stopped singing. However by the second verse Gwen started singing again and Blake joined in by the chorus. This time they sang together without embarrassment and Gwen was surprised by her lack of insecurity at that moment.

Just as the song ended the gps told her she had arrived at Blake’s. She turned down the music to a low volume as she put the car in park.

“I must say we sound pretty good together.” Blake smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Gwen raised her eyebrows.

“For sure, I would turn around for us.” He joked “Well for you at least, let’s be honest you carried me in that performance.”

Gwen laughed and playfully hit his arm.

“You are a funny cowboy” Gwen said as she thought about how much she had laughed today despite it being a not so great day. And how nearly every laugh of hers was caused by Blake. And how she hadn’t laughed so much in one day in quite a while.

Blake laughed at her comment “Cowboy.” “I like that” he said

“Do you?”

He nodded.

“Well then it’s your new nickname, Cowboy” Gwen said with a smirk.

Blake laughed before his face got a bit more serious.

“So today was...interesting” Blake said slowly, his word choice seeming careful.

“It sure was” Gwen said with an unsure sigh.

“But it was a good interesting.” Blake assured.

“I spent no time to get to know you in season 7 and that was my mistake.” Blake admitted “But here we are season 9 and today you were the only one around me who I feel comfortable to talk to about what is going on in my life. And I feel like I really need that to keep my sanity these days.”

Blake paused and looked directly into Gwen’s eyes. His gaze was so strong she almost wanted to look away.

“And I think you need that too, someone to talk to about what’s _actually_ going on, about _the truth_ , and since I am the only one who knows it, I wanna be that person for you. Is that okay?”

Gwen’s eyes watered at Blake’s words. She felt the festering emotion of what she had been going through begin to build up again. However the tears welling up were more from Blake’s words. They were laced with genuine kindness and honesty. She could feel that he just wanted to be there for her. And as much as letting Blake be the person she bared her heart to scared her beyond belief, it also left her with a feeling of relief at the thought of having someone she could talk to about everything.

Gwen felt right on the edge of tears but knew if she jumped off that cliff she wouldn’t be able to stop the flood. So to stop the train of emotion from leaking out of her she decided to keep her response light and playful. She forced a soft chuckle out her mouth.

“Blake are you asking if we can be friends?”

“Well yeah I guess in simpler terms I’m asking if we can be friends” he laughed.

Blake found her hand in the dark car and held it in his. Gwen held back the gasp that almost came out of her mouth as her body jumped then tingled at the surprise of his touch.

“Gwen Stefani, will you be my friend.” Blake asked in a light yet serious tone as he held her hand in his as if he was proposing.

“Of course Cowboy” Gwen said without hesitation.

“Yay!” Blake cheered and lifted their hands in the air as she laughed.

“You’re so dumb” she joked.

Blake returned Gwen’s hand to her lap and her hand suddenly felt cold when it wasn’t in his.

They said their goodbyes and Blake thanked her once again for the ride home. Just before he opened the car door Gwen told him to wait.

“Lemme see your phone.” She insisted.

Blake gave a puzzled look but gave it to her anyway, unlocking it for her.

She put in her cell number and made a new contact. She typed in her name and put two sunflowers and a red heart emoji after it.

She gave it back to him and handed him hers. Her put in his number and typed in Blake. He backspaced out Blake and typed Cowboy causing Gwen to giggle.

“There, now it’s an official friendship.” Gwen said. “Call or text me whenever okay?”

“Okay.” Blake agreed

“I’m serious” Gwen asserted “Don’t think it’ll bother me” Gwen joked.

“I promise I will text you” Blake agreed.

“Okay” Gwen believed him.

He left her car and Gwen drove away. Before she even got to the end of the block her phone buzzed, she looked at it confused and smiled when she saw it was from Blake. She read it.

-“Told you.”


	4. Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer chapters that are around the length of the first 3(shorter), updated more frequently... or would you prefer longer chapters like this one with a bit of a longer wait in between chapters?? Please let me know. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for all the nice comments so far! :)

When Gwen entered her house it was dark and quiet, indicating everyone was asleep which wasn’t much of a surprise considering how late it was. After dropping off Blake she drove home through the late night streets of LA continuing to listen to Emmylou Harris. The smell of Blake still lingered in the car after he left as she and quietly drove. Once she got to her driveway she answered Blake's text back. It was a short conversation, Gwen telling him that she listened to the rest of the album on the way home but it didn’t sound as good without their duet, and Blake responding with “well of course”. Then they both said see you tomorrow and goodnight.

As soon as Gwen got in the house she went in each of the kids rooms and lightly kissed them on the head, careful not to wake her sleeping babies. She then took a quick shower and climbed in bed. Gavin was sleeping on his side as Gwen sighed and climbed in on the opposite end, their backs facing each other, not touching, as if they were strangers.

 The sleeping arrangement wasn’t one Gwen was thrilled with but there wasn’t much other options. When everything first happened Gwen couldn’t even look at Gavin, none the less sleep in the same bed as him and so the guest room was where he slept for the first month or so. It wasn’t until Zuma came in the room after a bad dream, needing some cuddles that they realized that arrangement couldn’t work forever. The next morning at breakfast he had asked _“how come Daddy wasn’t in the bed last night?”_ Gwen was able to come up with a lie quick enough to play it off, explaining that Daddy was sick and didn’t want Mommy to catch it so he just decided to sleep in the other room. That explanation was enough for Zuma who said _“oh okay”_ and went back to shoving his pancakes in his mouth. However Gwen couldn’t help but notice the confused side eyed look Kingston had given his parents after their strange explanation. Gwen swore that kid was too smart for his own good and if there was anyone who could pick up on something being off it was him.

So once the kids were dropped off at school that day Gwen and Gavin had one of their first conversations that didn’t involve yelling up until that point about what the sleeping arrangements would be going forward. Gwen made it clear that the idea of sleeping in the same bed as him again made her skin crawl, causing an eyeroll from Gavin who was visibly biting his tongue for once, but Gwen was willing to make the sacrifice to keep the appearance of normality for the kids. And Gavin agreed, if there was one thing they agreed on, it was keeping the kids unaware of any issues. So in front of the boys it was ‘happy and in love’ Gwen and Gavin, no exceptions. Which is why Gwen was so furious with the little stunt Gavin pulled, pretending like she didn’t tell him that she wouldn’t be home to tuck the kids in, having them be disappointed at her not being home in time. Using the kids as props to pin against each other was something she wouldn’t stand for, and if he ever did it again he was getting an earful.

 

__________________________________

 

Gwen woke up the next morning with the king sized bed to herself. She got herself ready for the day then headed into Apollo’s room. Just as she opened the door her youngest started to wake up.

“Good morning my love” Gwen said in a soothing voice

“Mamma!” Apollo said in a sleepy voice as he stood up and reached his arms up for her.

“Oh baby I missed you so much” Gwen said, lifting and kissing him on the top of his head.

She carried him downstairs where she saw Apollo’s nanny

“Morning Zelva, do you know where Gavin is?” Gwen asked, a question that became common since Gavin rarely tells Gwen of his whereabouts.

“He said he was going to the gym.” She answered.

“Of course” Gwen mumbled under her breath.

“And the boys?” She asked

“Still asleep.” Zelva responded.

“Oh really still?” Gwen’s asked surprised since her boys were avid early risers.

Zelva nodded “Would you like me to wake them?”

“No no that’s okay, I got it. Could you stay here and watch Apollo and then we can start on breakfast once I get them up.” Gwen said as she started to hand the still half asleep Apollo to the nanny.

“Of course” she smiled as she took the toddler.

“What would I do without you Zelva” Gwen shouted as she went up the stairs, a phrase that many people say to the people who work for them but Gwen couldn’t mean it more sincerely. She was so grateful for all the help she got with the boys, especially since she had a husband who seemed to see nothing wrong with him being a part time dad, coming and going whenever he pleases, and often trading a night with his sons for a night with his bros, or a morning of breakfast with the family for a morning at the gym.

 

 All three boys were up and sitting at the kitchen island waiting for breakfast.

“So guys are you excited for today?” Gwen asked, looking behind her shoulder as she stirred the waffle mix.

They all agreed in unison that they were excited and then started excitedly talking over each other about their day to come

Gavin was taking the boys to the zoo on this beautiful summer day. This was a fact that made Gwen a bit sad in the pit of her stomach, that her boys would be having a fun day with Gavin without her, and occurrence that rarely happened. But Gwen knew it wouldn’t be fair to not let them go just because she had to work all day. Also it helped her to know that the filming of the blinds was only for a week and then she would have a week off before work again and she already had that week off jammed packed with stuff she was planning on doing with the boys to make up for lost time.

“Well good! I hope you all have a blast! I’ll miss you every second of the day.” Gwen said, her words couldn’t be any more true.

“We’ll miss you too mom” Kingston reassured.

“You better.” Gwen said trying not to get too emotional at King's words even though it caused a tinge in her heart.

“And I expect a full hour of stories from the day when I get home. Okay?” Gwen asserted.

The boys agreed in unison.

“I’m serious!” Gwen went on “If you guys don’t talk my ear off with every detail you are in big trouble!” Gwen joked.

The boys laughed and said they promised.

“Okay good, now who’s hungry because breakfast is coming in hot!” Gwen said as she turned around with a plate in each hand.

____________________________________

 

The second day of filming compared to the first was like night and day. Everyone was smiling and laughing, jokes were thrown left and right, and there was an overall lightness on the air. Gwen didn’t forget all her problems once she was on set, however it was extremely easy to not think about when she was surrounded by such amazing funny people all day. Gwen also felt exceptionally less uneasy about people somehow finding out her secret. It was strange, but somehow now that Blake knew she felt a bit protected. Like if someone were to ask too many questions it felt good to know that Blake would be there to back her up and change topics if he saw her getting uncomfortable. Because after all that's what friends are for. Not to mention the immense talent she was seeing today was putting her in an even better mood. Everyone she landed on her team so far this day was incredible and she couldn’t wait to work with them.

 When the producers said it was time for them to break for lunch, Gwen was almost sad because she was having so much fun filming. The growl of her stomach, a few seconds later, made her not so sad. Pharrell and Adam walked off the stage to the left together while Gwen and Blake started walking stage right. They had walked off the same side of the stage together before but never since declaring themselves friends. Gwen felt a pressure to say something to make conversation but couldn’t think of something to say. Before she could have time to start to worry Blake started to speak. 

“Man I’m so hungry” Blake said to her.

Gwen laughed at herself inside her head ‘really genius you couldn’t think to say something like that, did you forget how to make conversations?’ she thought to herself. 

“God me too” Gwen agreed, putting her hand on her midsection.

“Starving actually, all that laughing made me work up quite the appetite.” Gwen said

“So the laughing made you hungry and gave you...uh what did you call it again?” Blake asked

“A smile headache?”

“Right that’s it” Blake laughed “I love that term I’ve never heard that before.”

“Well it was the only thing I could think of to describe this intense face pain you guys give me from laughing!” Gwen explained

Blake threw his head back and laughed even louder.

“Intense face pain from laughing” Blake repeated her in the way she said it. “I don’t think i’ve ever experienced that in my life.

Gwen paused for a second and thought then went on to say “Well maybe it’s because you’ve never hung out with someone funnier than yourself, maybe you are the funniest person you know Blake.”

Blake’s eyebrows raised high on his face. “Ha I like that, maybe you are right.” He said in a jokingly cocky way.

There was a bit of a pause as they were halfway to their trailers, then Blake spoke again.

“So, what does _the_ Gwen Stefani eat for lunch?” Blake inquired

“Whatever she wants” Gwen said back jokingly sassy without missing a beat.

“Really? I don’t believe it, there’s no way you look like _that_ and eat whatever you feel like” Blake said, gesturing towards her on the word ‘that’. 

Gwen’s face went slightly warm at the subtle compliment as she looked at Blake who looked slightly embarrassed as he looked at her as if he just realized what he said could be slightly suggestive.

He shook it off as cool as ever and quickly smiled and said “I mean _I_ eat whatever I want and this is how _I_ look” Blake said gesturing towards his body as if to indicate he looked unflattering.

“Shut up” Gwen said as she hit his shoulder. “You look fine. And I _do_ eat whatever I want. I mean don't get me wrong I definitely used to be super particular about if I was eating too much and working out too little, but these days I’m just not even worried about that you know. I’m letting myself enjoy the little indulgences of food, and not freaking out if I miss a workout, and honestly it’ freaking awesome.”Gwen took a deep breath after her minnie confession and instantly felt embarrassed and was scared to look at Blake. That was until she heard Blake say booming loud with a heavy southern accent. “YEAAH!”

“That’s a way to live!” Life’s too short not indulge in delicious food.” Blake said with a huge smile looking genuinely proud of what Gwen just said.

She couldn’t help but laugh and smile back just as wide as he was.

“So what’s on the indulgent menu for you today?” Blake aske

Gwen’s stomach growled just thinking about it as looked at Blake, licked her lips, and wiggled her eyebrows. “Fish taco's” she said in an almost seductive whisper.

“Really...hmm sounds good I’ve never had-”

Gwen stopped walking and put her arm out so Blake stopped as well. They were nearly to their trailers at this point, about 20 steps from Gwen’s and 40 from Blakes.

“Do not say what I think you are gonna say.” Gwen said slowly with her eyes closed, arm still out.

“Hmm?” Blake responded

“Please don’t tell me you’ve never had a fish taco”

Blake stayed silent

“Blake?” Gwen pried

“Well… I’ve had fish… and I’ve had taco’s…”

“OH MY GOD” Gwen threw up her hands.

“What? I mean fish tacos aren’t exactly an Oklahoma custom.” Blake defended himself.

“Well today we are changing that! I will not have a friend of mine having never had a fish taco.”

“Oh come on Gwen.” Blake protested. “I don’t even know what to get, I was going to order chinese for lunch.”

“Well I’ll order for you. We can eat together in my trailer, I gotta see your reaction...I mean if that’s okay” Gwen said, slowing her roll a bit starting to feel a bit embarrassed about how forward she was being. She didn't know if he had plans to eat with someone else after all.

“No, no I mean I’d love to eat lunch with you actually, but I don’t want to intrude Gwen.” Blake said seeming genuinely hesitant.

“Of course you wouldn’t be!” Gwen assured.

Blake smiled slightly and then began to smirk.

“What happens if I say no?” he began teasing.

Gwen thought for a minute.

“Well then I revoke our friendship card and you are dead to me Cowboy.” Gwen joked even more.

Blake’s lips curled into a smile as she said the name Cowboy.

“A friendship that gets ruined by fish tacos doesn’t sound like a very stable one to be honest” Blake pressed.

“Well we did just become friends last night.” Gwen quickly responded in a sassy way as she walked into her trailer not looking back to see if he followed.

 

_________________________________________

 

“Moment of truth, Cowboy” Gwen exclaimed with a childlike grin on her face as she eagerly stared at Blake.

They were sitting on the couch in her trailer, both with the same order of fish tacos with chips and guacamole from Gwen’s favorite local Mexican place. When they walked in the trailer Gregory and Danilo gave Blake a puzzled look not expecting to see him, Gwen explained that they were going to have lunch together today and insisted her makeup and hairstylist joined. They thanked her for the offer but shared that they already had plans to go out to their favorite Italian place for lunch. As the two left they gave Gwen a strange look and she gave them a look back that said ‘I’ll explain later’. Gwen made a mental note to talk with them later, explaining that she was just trying to be a friend to Blake through in his divorce. She knew if she played it off nonchalantly enough, they would believe her and have no further questions.  

“Take a picture it’ll last longer” Blake joked as he held the taco in his hand ready to take a bite.

“Actually that’s a great idea.” Gwen pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Let’s document this important moment” 

Gwen pointed the camera at him and scooted closer, their knees now touching. “Aaand action” Gwen said after she hit the record button on her phone.

Blake gave her a big eyeroll but didn’t protest as her took a large bite out of the taco. Gwen watched in anticipation as he quietly chewed. Blake swallowed, turned towards the camera as his eyes glowed with joy. Gwen couldn’t help but zoom in the camera on his blue eyes, the joy in them quite captivating to her.

“Okay, I almost wanted to hate them just to spite you.” Blake started as Gwen said an angry “Hey!” from behind the camera.

“But” He continued. “That was actually so delicious.”

“Yaaay!” Gwen cheered in victory causing them both to laugh 

Gwen turned of the camera to enjoy the meal as well. Gwen and Blake spent the next 20 minutes talking, eating, and laughing from the couch of her trailer. Their conversation ranged from the contestants they saw that day what’s the weirdest foods they’ve ever eaten. Gwen couldn’t help but notice how natural the conversation felt. At times when she was laughing, her head thrown back as she shoved delicious food in her mouth, she had felt like she’s known Blake for years. She had to admit to herself that a part of her wanted to stay in here and talk to him for the day rather than go back to work, and she wondered if he was feeling just as smitten.

“So is this how you’re lunches usually go here at The voice now that you’ve been on this show for a million years?” Gwen asked “Do you normally go out or just eat in your trailer?

“Yeah these days I normally just eat by myself, pretty sad and boring” Blake chuckled. “I mean every once in awhile I’ll get lunch with Adam or Carson, but you know we all usually do our own things. What about you?” Blake asked

“Well last time I was a coach I usually wasn’t the only one eating during lunch time.” Gwen said.

Blake looked at her, confused.

“Well because you know it was usually always snack time for Apollo” Gwen explained.

“Oh right right.” Blake nodded, catching along.

“So now that I don’t have a baby attached to my hip any more who knows what i’ll do.” Gwen said. “Hopefully the boys could stop by every once in awhile and if not I could at least facetime them or something. I wish I could see them now but they are at the zoo with their Dad today.” Gwen explained.

“Ooh sounds like fun. “ Blake nodded along, listening as she talked. “I’m sure it sucks you can’t be there.” Blake sympathized.

“Yeah I miss them for sure. It’s not too bad today because at least I got to spend some extra time with them this morning since I was on solo mommy duty this morning.

“Were you?” Blake cocked his head to the side looking genuinely interested.  

Gwen paused for a second and scrunched her face trying to think whether or not she should carry on with this conversation and how personal should she get. However words seemed to be an unstoppable force that flew out of her mouth when she was around Blake and so she continued on instead of trying to think of reasons why she shouldn’t.

“Well yeah today was yet another day that I woke up staring at an empty side of the bend because Gavin just kind of comes and goes when ever he wants.”

“Does he tell you where he is going before he leaves?” Blake asked.

“Rarely”

“And you?” Blake asked

“What do you mean?”

“Do you tell him where you are, and where you are going?” Blake elaborated.

Gwen thought to herself for a moment. She had never really thought about how one sided it was. Gavin had always been quite possesive of her in their marriage, always needing to know where she was and to be honest she didn’t expect that to change once she found out about his infidelity.

“Yeah Gavin is weird like that.” Gwen admitted “even after he lost interest in me...er...romantically he still felt the need to constantly be possessive whenever we went out. Like he didn’t want me any more, but no one else was allowed to either, I guess. He was constantly putting me down, making me feel ugly so if a guy ever did come on to  me it’s not like I would ever believe them anyway. But then that entire time he was cheating anyway…” Gwen’s voice broke on the last word.

“Oh Gwen” Blake said barely above a whisper as his hand reached out to wipe away a tear that Gwen hadn’t even realized had fallen.

Her body went stiff at his touch as she looked away from him.

“I’m sorry that you had to- have to go through that. I completely understand what it’s like living with someone like that, but to still continue to share your life with them, share your bed with them. I couldn’t even begin to imagine the daily struggle of your situation.”

Gwen looked back at Blake as he said the word bed. She notice his face had fallen and was even peppered with disgust. She wondered if he thought she still let Gavin be intimate with her. Then she wondered if he was even thinking about it at all. And then she wondered why she cared.

“It’s not easy” Gwen admitted but then went on to defend her situation. “But it could be worse. I mean at the end of the day the thing that we agree on is that we want everything to be amazing for the kids. So really at this point our relationship, if you can even call it that, it doesn’t really even look like a marriage. Of course to the unsuspecting outsider it does, but all we really are anymore is just trying to be cordial parenting partners. There is still anger there, and resentment, but all the romance, and intimacy that comes with a marriage is gone. We are just two people trying to be the best parents we can be for our kids. Or I am at least.” Gwen looked down at her hands. “It was a long time before we could even talk or look at each other but it’s gotten… it’s gotten a lot better.

Blake cleared his throat. “Do you think you’ll ever rekindle...um that part” Blake asked, the words were hesitant as they left his mouth, like he didn’t want to step on any toes.

“Could you ever be that way with Miranda after she was unfaithful?” Gwen turned the question towards him.

“God no” Blake shook his head immediately.

“Well there you go” Gwen responded as Blake pretty much answered his own question.

“Sometimes when he’s drunk he wants to...tries to” Gwen shamefully admitted. “But other than that it’s an easy thing to avoid when the person isn’t attracted to you in the first place.”

Blake shook his head angrily. Gwen looked at his hands as they balled into fists. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it once he looked at her face. It was at that moment that Gwen felt the wetness on her cheeks once again.

Blake’s face softened as he began to speak. “Gwen listen to me, no matter what Gavin or anybody else has told you, you are kind and smart and funny and amazing and beautiful. “And I know i’ve only been getting to know you for less than two days but that is all the time it takes to know how kind, smart, funny and amazing you are. And well as far as beautiful, that is something you only need eyes to see.” Blake flashed a colgate smile after his last few words.

Gwen hadden’t realized how close they were sitting until now. They were facing each other at this point and both of their knees were touching. She could feel the wind of the breath coming out of his nose on her cheek. She didn’t know what to say or if she was even physically able to say anything at all without bursting into tears. She opened her mouth but no words came out, only the sound that occurs when your breath is caught in you throat. Gwen attempted to clear her throat as she felt the hot tears escape her eyes and roll down her face. Before she could process what was happening she felt Blake’s arms reach around her and pull her in for a hug.

Her face immediately sunk into his shoulder as she let the tears fall from her eyes. They stayed like that in silence for what felt like minutes but was probably only 30 seconds. As Blake rubbed small circles in her back her tears slowly subsided before turning into sobs like what would normally happen with her. The hug was a slightly awkward positioning since they were sitting and a part of her wanted to pull away after she started to feel better. Yet another part of her wanted to snuggle into his lap and stay there until those circles on her back soothed her to sleep.

“Thank you Blake.” Gwen said into his shoulder right before she went to pull away.

Right as their bodies began to separate they hear the voices of Gregory and Danilo causing them to push away even faster. Gwen quickly wiped her eyes as the door opened. They said hello to Blake and her and told Blake that they were going to have to kick him out because it was time for them to touch up her hair and makeup.

Before leaving Blake said he’s see her in 15 on set and then with a wink thanked Gwen for the amazing taco experience. Gwen giggled and said no problem, the wink causing a huge shy smile to plaster across her face before she quickly wiped it away.

_______________________________________

Gwen got home feeling quite drained yet not too tired. She put down her bag and walked to the living room where she heard the noise of the TV. As she turned the corner she saw the back of the heads of her three boys and her heart fluttered with joy. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Gavin sat on his phone in the love seat adjacent to them. Gwen quietly walked towards them and then said “Boo!” once she got close enough to the couch. The boys shrieked and turned around.

“Mommy!” They all yelled in unison as they stood on the couch and attacked her with hugs and kisses.

Gwen came around to the front of the couch and sat down while she hugged and kissed them all back.

“Hi hun how was your day?” Gavin asked her, not looking up from his phone.

“It was good.” She looked at him as she answered then quickly aimed her attention back at the boys.

“But more importantly how was your guys’ day!! I want all the details!” Gwen said enthusiastically.

The boys went on to tell all the details of the day with much excitement. It was mostly Zuma and Kingston telling their mother every moment of the day from the second they entered the zoo to the second they left, occasionally arguing amongst each other about which detail really happened. Apollo laid his head on her chest as she stroked his hair, every once in awhile adding a few words to the conversation like “hippo!” or “giraffe!” but he was mostly just falling asleep on her.

Gavin quietly listened to them go on about the zoo, occasionally giving a smile as he listened to the boys recount the day, but got up to leave the room after about thirty minutes when he got a phone call. Based on the direction he went Gwen assumed he was going to his study, a room he often locked himself in, talking on the phone and answering emails while Gwen attended to the kids.

After nearly an hour and a half of them talking Apollo was sound asleep on her chest while King and Zuma were yawning and struggling to keep their eyes open. Gwen suggested that maybe it was time for them to hit the hay and they agreed. They all headed up stairs and she told the older boys to start to get themselves ready for bed while she put Apollo down who was still asleep in her arms.

She had to wake Apollo to change him into his pajamas and change his diaper which she quickly did. Afterward she sat down in the rocking chair with him in her lap, read a book to him, and continued to rock him as he dozed off again after a few minutes. She placed the toddler in his crib and turned the light off. She then tucked in Zuma and Kingston who were already in their beds waiting for her. She told each of them how much she loved them and they said the same back as she turned the light off and closed their doors.

Gwen was going to head in her room to sleep as well but didn't feel tired enough yet. She rather stay up and do something productive then just stare at her bedroom ceiling. Instead she decided to head back down stairs and lay on the couch. She scrolled through her phone for a while before remember the audiobook that she was about half way through. She grabbed the earphones from the other room, popped them in, and layed back down.

She listened to the book with her eyes closed for about 30 minutes until she heard footsteps coming towards her and felt the weight of someone sit down on the couch next to where her hip was. She opened her eyes to see Gavin staring down at her. She pressed paused on the audiobook and took the earphones out her ears. She looked up at him in question wondering what he wanted. The two of them haven't had much of a conversation except for a few words in front of the kids since their phone argument. So to say the least she was surprised to see him there and was confused as to why. She raised her eyebrows at him and waited for him to begin speaking.

“You’re still up?” He asked

She wanted to roll her eyes and say ‘obviously’ but instead she just nodded.

“And the kids?”

“Just put them down” Gwen said firmly. He better not go up there and wake them up she thought to herself.

“Okay” Gavin nodded.

“Well I’m gonna head upstairs and go to bed now” Gavin stated at his hand reached out and stroked Gwen’s arm. “You should come join me.” He said with a wink.

Gwen immediately snatched her arm away as her face got angry.

“You must be joking.”

“Come on Gwen you look so lovely tonight, I want you.” Gavin said with a smile that made Gwen want to throw up.

“Gavin no.” was all Gwen simply said.

His face went from a flirtatious smile to a smug smirk in a matter of seconds as he began to laugh. It was a dry laugh, the kind you do when nothing is actually funny, the kind of laugh the villain would do in a movie before taking his victim.

Gwen watched him unamused through squinted eyes. She then felt as his hand went to her face and saw him lean down towards her mouth. She quickly pushed him by the shoulders before his lips could reach hers.

“STOP GAVIN.” Gwen shouted, her blood boiling beneath her skin.

She watched as Gavin got up with his hands up in a surrender position.

“Okay princess, I got it.” He said, the same stupid smug smirk on his face, as if he had somehow won.

He walked his way towards the stairs and shouted “God forbid I want to make love to my wife!” Before ascending up them.

In the past Gwen would’ve shouted back something laced with profanities about how much of a disgusting hypocrite he was and how he should've thought of that before he cheated for years. In other times she would’ve broke down crying and sobbed until she fell asleep. But right now at this moment she did neither of those things. Instead she watched him go up the stairs and heard the door close to their bedroom and felt grateful that he was out of her sight and going to bed instead of continuing to try and pick a fight. She popped her earphones back in her ears and continued to listen to her book as if nothing happened.

About an hour of undisturbed peaceful reading had passed until Gwen was taken out of the book by the sound of her phone ringing in her ears. She reluctantly open her closed eyes confused as to who it could be at this hour. She flipped over her phone and was shocked to see the name “Cowboy” flashing across her screen. Gwen immediately sat up looking surprised at her screen before answering the phone.

-Hello?

-Gwen?

-Yeah, it’s me

-Oh, I’m sorry to call you so late, but I’m up...I just really need someone to talk to right now.

Gwen heard Blake’s voice crack at the word ‘just’ and she could hear him full out crying by the end of his sentence. Her heart broke at the sound of his sadness as her own eyes started to water at his voice.

-Oh Blake what is it what’s wrong? Gwen asked, her voice coated with concern.

She heard nothing but faint sobs on the other end.

-Blake talk to me. Gwen pleaded.

She heard the breaking of glass on the line causing her to jump.

-Aw shit Blake said after the noise

-Blake? Are you okay what was that?

-Fuck Gwen I’m sorry this was a bad idea to call you, I shouldn’t be disrupting you so late. I’m gonna hang up now.

-Blake! Gwen said her voice firm.

-If you hang up this phone that is it for our friendship.

She felt bad for giving him such a harsh ultimatum but she was so concerned for him she could feel the ache in her heart as she clutched the phone.

-Now tell me what’s wrong. She repeated

There was a long pause on the line as she heard Blake take a breath.

-I wish I could see you right now. He said in a quiet defeated voice.

-Then I’ll come over, and you’ll tell me what happened.

-What? I can’t ask you to do that Gwen please stay there.

-Blake, you aren’t asking me. The kids are sound asleep and I am up any way and you need me. So, I’m telling you I’ll be over in 30. Okay?” Gwen stated more than asked.

After a silence of what seemed like an eternity Gwen heard Blake reluctantly say

-Okay.

Gwen hung up the phone and shot up off the couch.

She grabbed her bag and keys and quickly examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing gray joggers and a white muscle tee with holes in it that she had changed into after filming. Her hair was in a bun and her makeup was a bit smudged since she had not taken it off yet but still looked decent. She slipped on some black ankle booties and grabbed a black bomber jacket and headed out the door to Blake's.

  

  
  
  
  



	5. Feeling electric

It wasn’t until Gwen was already in the car on her way to Blake’s that she took time to think about what she was doing. Hearing Blake cry on the phone caused her to have an almost out of body experience. She couldn’t exactly remember the details of her walking out the house, getting in the car, typing his address into the gps, and starting to drive, yet here she was going 60 down the highway to his place. 

She couldn’t explain what she felt when she heard Blake upset on the phone, but it caused an intense feeling to overcome her body. A feeling like she needed to be nowhere else but by his side to comfort him. Another feeling that Gwen couldn’t explain was the general feeling she has been having since hanging out with Blake. When she was with him it almost felt like the past couple of months hadn’t happened at all. She hadn’t felt so happy around someone that weren't her kids since everything had happened. The fact Blake is the person who was bringing her so much joy and comfort in these hard times doesn’t really make sense, which in a way makes it all the more special. Gwen didn’t understand exactly what was going on between her and Blake, she doesn’t understand why it has been so easy to talk to him, and she doesn’t understand why she feels so connected to him, but she does know that she feels in her heart that they have something special. If you were to ask her why she was driving to his house at almost midnight on a Tuesday, there is no answer except that she feels it in her heart and so how can that be wrong.

Gwen pulled up to Blake’s Los Angeles home and turned the car off. Even though this was her second time seeing it she hadn’t actually taken it in the night before when she dropped of Blake. It was hard to fully see it due to the lack of light but of what she could see Gwen was taken back by how beautiful it was. It was a modern mansion that was pale in color and looked like something out of a LA real estate magazine. While Gwen did admire the house for it’s beauty she couldn’t imagine that it was anywhere close to Blake’s style and that made her feel a bit sad. She couldn’t fathom how alone he must feel here in LA in this giant city and this giant house by himself.

Gwen didn’t know whether or not to just walk right up to his door or not so she texted him that she was outside. He texted back seconds later “I know, I see you. Come inside.” She followed his orders and hopped out the car.

As soon as she got to the door he opened it before she had to knock. 

“Hi” Blake said as he stepped aside letting her in.

“Hi” Gwen said back in a small voice.

 As she stepped in the house Gwen couldn’t help but take in everything around her, first being Blake. He was wearing a three quarter sleeve blue plaid shirt completely unbuttoned revealing a plain white tee shirt underneath with his typical denim jeans. His hair looked disheveled like he had been running his fingers through it all night but it didn’t look anywhere near bad. In fact Gwen quite liked the way his curls were going in every which direction. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, obvious that he had been crying but also easy to see that he hadn’t been crying for a little while since his face was completely dry. All that being said the most obvious thing was how broken he looked. His face was completely void of joy. His body hunched over with sadness and the shirt he was wearing caused Gwen to notice just how thin he was these days. She noticed the first time she saw him that he had lost a significant amount of weight since season seven but at this moment the drastic difference in his body impossible not see. 

She quickly scanned the rest of the room. The inside of the house was just as stunning as the outside. The furniture was to die for and the decoration was even better. But once again she would bet all the money that she owned that nothing in this house was something picked out by Blake and she imagined he must feel like a stranger in his own home when he’s out here.

“So um do you want a beverage, water or juice or something.” Blake said awkwardly without much conviction

“No thanks I’m good.” Gwen answered back.

 “Okay then why don’t you have a seat on the couch over there and i’ll meet you there in a second I just have to finish cleaning up something real quick.”

As Blake lifted his hand to gesture towards the couch she saw a cut on his hand that ran from the bottom of his palm to his pinky that was dripping blood.

“Blake you’re bleeding!!!” Gwen exclaimed as she pointed and quickly made her way towards him.

“Yeah I know I um accidentally broke a glass earlier when I was trying to make a drink...” He admitted as he looked at his hand which Gwen was now holding as she examined the cut. 

At that moment, and since she was now close to him, Gwen noticed the faint scent of whiskey on him. He definitely wasn’t drunk or even tipsy but maybe had a drink or two. 

“It’s fine though just a litt-”

 “Is that what that noise was on the phone?” Gwen asked cutting him off.

“Huh? Oh yeah that was the sound of the glass breaking...which is what I was going to go clean up.” Blake pointed with his other hand.

 “Well first you need to go clean this up.” Gwen said gesturing toward the cut. “Have you done that yet?”

 “Err...well...no. After the glass cut me I just kinda wiped it on a napkin real quick and then grabbed a new glass to make a drink.” Blake admitted sheepishly. “And then I sat down and drank it and before I knew it I heard your car pull up.” 

Gwen couldn’t help but laugh a little as Blake explained himself. Blake laughed along a bit too before saying  “Really though I think it’s fine. I didn’t even feel the glass cut me, I only even noticed because of the blood.”

 Gwen rolled her eyes at him feeling a lot more calm now that she was up close to the injury and could see that the cut wasn’t very deep.

“Blake, just because you didn’t feel it doesn’t mean it’s fine, you are bleeding.” She stated

“God what is it with males always downplaying their injuries” Gwen said more to herself then Blake as she had way too much experience with this having been surrounded by guys for most of her adult life. 

“Do you have a first aid kit?” she asked him.

He nodded.

“Okay you go grab that and i’ll clean up the broken glass.” Gwen said.

“Are you sure, I can do it Gwen.”

“No you can’t because you are getting the first aid kit.” Gwen asserted as she lightly shoved him away to go get it.

“Fine but be careful. Don’t cut yourself on the glass.” Blake said as he started to walk away.

“I wouldn’t do that, I’m not an idiot like you.” Gwen joked.

 Blake let out a loud laugh as he threw his head back.

The sound of his joyful laugh made Gwen feel happy that she could make him laugh even though he was so down. She didn’t realize how much she missed his laugh until she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she went to go clean up the glass.

________________________________

Gwen and Blake were sitting on his couch as she took care of his wound. She was no nurse but after having three boys she knew a thing or two about what to do to treat injuries. As she applied pressure to the cut, cleaned it, and wrapped it with gauze and tape few word were shared between the two of them except for Gwen asking the occasional question like “does that hurt?” or “is it too tight?”

“Good as new...well sort of.” Gwen said as she finished up.

 “It’s great” Blake said admiring her handy work. “Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem” Gwen responded.

There was a moment of silence as the two of them sat not knowing where to go from there. Gwen wanted to ask him to tell her what happened now but didn’t want to be too pushy. Yet it was only fair that he tell her at this point. She then thought to joke about how after all this he better tell her but didn’t want to joke about a serious situation. As Gwen was having this internal battle with herself, she was taken out of her thoughts as Blake began to speak.

“So at about 10:30 today I was feeling quite homesick. I mean a part of me always feels that way when I'm out here in Los Angeles but when that would happen I would just call Miranda.” Blake said her name like it was poison on his lips as Gwen intently listened to him.

“I don’t hate it here in LA but it’s been hard being out here since the divorce. I’ve just been feeling a bit lonely and then I think about going back to Oklahoma when I feel lonely and then I think about how even there I’ll be going home to an empty house.” Blake looked down at his hands as Gwen felt his pain in her heart.

“So I thought to myself who could I call from Oklahoma right now, I guess I just wanted some feeling of home...I guess I just wanted some feeling of normal. I didn’t bother to call my mom or sister since it’s a bit late and I didn’t want to bother them.” Blake continued.

“So I decided to call my buddy Jeff. Everything was great at first and I couldn’t of been more glad that I called him. Hearing him talk about how he spent the whole day planting corn in his thick Oklahoma accent made me feel like I was there.” A slight smile fell on Blake’s face as he said this part but then it quickly faded.

“The conversation then turned to Miranda. Jeff had never really been a big fan of hers and starting trashing her. Honestly I’ve been past the point of saying bad things about her for quite a while now and it didn’t really bring me any sense of joy to hear Jeff say nasty things about her but I just let him talk anyway.”

“He said something like _how many guys did she fuck anyway?_ And then started naming them. I stopped him when he got to the fourth name but couldn’t help but notice that the third name he said was new to me so I asked him about it.”

“He said that the talk of the town was that she had slept with one of my tour managers, Chris. I told him that Chris wasn’t one of my tour managers anymore because he decided to quit a few months back but was still a buddy of mine and I’ve never heard anything about this. Jeff apologized and said _Listen man I’m not a hundred percent sure that’s just what I’ve heard, I didn’t mean to start anything.”_ I told him not to worry and I would talk to him later then hung up. 

Blake paused, took a shaky breath, and began talking again.

“I should’ve just moved on after that.” he said

“I should’ve just accepted it as a rumor and went to bed. I should’ve reminded myself that Miranda is out of my life for good and I shouldn’t have anymore of a hold on me.”

“But I didn’t, I just had to investigate. I had to dig myself into a hole of either rage or depression like I always do with her.” Blake began to cry.

 “I don’t know why I always fucking do this to myself” he cried harded

“Shh Blake it’s okay” Gwen soothed as she reached to hug him. It was almost the exact same sight as earlier on her trailer couch except this time Gwen was the one there for a crying Blake. This time she rubbed the back of his arm as he squeezed on tight to her. It was a quicker hug then earlier as Blake pulled away after a little. He wiped his face with his hand and took a deep breath and continued on.

“So after I hung up with Jeff I called Chris. I kept the conversation casual at first and then I started grilling him. He kept apologizing and apologizing and said he never wanted me to find out that’s why he quit. He told me it was a one time thing and the guilt of it still haunts him. I asked him when did it happen and he said about a year ago, I was out of town and Miranda and I were in a huge fight and not talking. He said _Some time in November I think.”_ Blake’s body shook as he recounted the conversation but kept the tears back.

“I don’t know if you know this but when I was fourteen I lost my brother.” Blake said to Gwen in a solemn voice.

 “Yeah I knew your brother died.” Gwen nodded. “But I don’t know much more than that.”

She instinctively grabbed Blake’s hands to comfort him. He looked down at her actions and didn’t say anything but she could feel him squeeze tighter 

“Yeah I don’t really like to talk about it much...but every year on the day that he died I visit his grave. Miranda would usually come with me but last year she didn’t because we had gotten in a huge fight and weren’t talking.” Blake took a big pause and it looked like he was going through the world's greatest struggle to say the next part.

“Well the anniversary of his death is on November…” a tear rolled down his face.

Gwen’s eyes widened as she connected the dots and her heart broke. 

“Oh God Blake” Gwen said in a broken tone as she stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs.

“So while I was gone mourning my brother she.. She was…” He struggled to get the words out.

“Blake you don’t have to continue, I understand.” Gwen said as she reached out to wipe his tears with her sleeve.

 “I just felt really alone Gwen and I didn’t know who else to call so I called you…”

“I’m so glad you did Blake.” Gwen said with her hand still on his cheek as a tear started to escape her own eye.

“Don’t ever hesitate to call me when you feel alone okay? I will always be there I promise” She meant sincerely.

Blake nodded.

“As long as you don’t get tired of hearing about my shit then I won’t get tired of hearing about yours.” Gwen smiled.

 “I’ll never get tired of your shit” Blake laughed then got serious.

 “To be honest with you the best parts of my days lately have been spending time with you, whether you are laughing or crying, I’m here for all of it.”

“I feel the same way Blake” Gwen agreed. “Being around you is bringing me so much joy and comfort.” she smiled

“Really?” Blake asked, seeming surprised by her confession.

“Yeah” She nodded

“I can’t get enough of you, you must’ve cast some cowboy spell on me.” Gwen joked.

“Well great now you know my secret in how I get pretty girls to like me.” Blake responded.

Gwen felt her heart flutter and her palms, which were now in her lap, start to sweat. She couldn’t see her own face but she could feel the blush on it. She wanted to change the subject and every fiber in her being told her to but instead she carried on doing her best to keep her best poker face.

“Pretty girls huh?” Gwen questioned 

Blake nodded “Works every time.” 

Gwen blushed even more and looked at her hands suddenly not feeling so bold. 

“That was me telling you that you are pretty by the way.” Blake reiterated. 

“Yeah I got it” Gwen looked up embarrassed and hit him in the shoulder.

 “Just making sure you know.” He said.

Gwen squinted her eyes _two can play at this game_ she thought.

“Well you’re handsome.” she instated

“Shut up” he said with a laugh.

 “See compliments are embarrassing.” Gwen told him.

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass you” Blake said. “You embarrassed me because I know you are lying. 

“I’m not lying!” Gwen defended herself shocked that he didn’t think he was handsome. 

“Okay” He said in a yeah right voice. 

“No I’m serious,Blake.” Gwen said. 

“In fact now that I think about it I don’t think you have a cowboy spell at all.” Gwen felt her boldness reemerge. She scooted herself closer, as she saw his face get nervous but also...excited? 

She told herself that she was just messing with him but she wasn’t really sure if she believed  herself anymore.

“Oh no?” Blake asked. 

Gwen shook her head “I think you probably just win the pretty girls over with those dimples and you’re eyes.”

Blake scooter closer to her making it so their faces were inches apart. He had a devilish smirk on his face like he was catching on to the game that she was playing with him.

 “Well then since you are a pretty girl let me ask you, is it working? Did the dimples and the eyes win you over.”

 Gwen thought for a moment and suddenly her face got soft, no longer playing around.

“No actually I think it’s the smile.” She said quietly.

Blake’s face backed away from hers. His face went serious and he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it before any words came out 

The playful smirk re emerged on his face before he said “Touche” and then quickly changed the subject.

Gwen didn’t understand her emotions but she felt a little bit disappointed. That was the closest they ever got to blatantly flirting with each other and Gwen couldn’t help but notice she was feeling electric while it was happening. It was something she wanted to feel again, and soon.  Also she wanted to know what he was going to say before he decided not to. She could see him make the decision in his face to not go down a certain road and she wanted to scream at him to go down it.

 

They continued to talk on the couch about whatever came into their heads. They laughed and cried a bit as Blake shared more about Miranda, then laughed some more as they chatted for close to an hour. Occasionally Gwen thought about how she should be heading home soon and then she thought about how much she didn’t want to and would continue to keep talking instead.

The time was somewhere past 1am and Gwen had asked to use his bathroom. He told her where it was and she went to relieve her bladder.

When she came out from the bathroom Blake was standing towards the wall behind the couch with his hands in his pockets. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Gwen asked.

Blake turned to look at her. “You wanna know what the best thing about this house is?” he asked

 “Tell me” Gwen answered.

Blake stepped aside and showed her what he was looking at.

“It has a record player” he stated

“What no way!” Gwen walked towards the beautiful vintage record player, wondering how she hadn’t noticed before.

“This is so rad, I haven’t seen one this old in such nice condition in a long time.” Gwen excitedly said.

“Yeah I hadn’t either” Blake agreed.

“Does it work?” Gwen asked

“Mmhm” Blake nodded.

Gwen stared at disbelief at the record player.

“You want to use it don’t you?” Blake asked

 “Please, please Blake can we!” Gwen practically jumped up and down.

“Yeah of course. The vinyls are right here.”

Gwen looked through his collection of vinyls.

“Country, country, and more country” Gwen said as she looked through them causing Blake to laugh behind her.

“Ohh here is a good one!” Gwen cheered as she picked up an Elvis record.

Gwen handed Blake the vinyl as he rolled his eyes and teased her for managing to find a non country one. Blake put the record on the player as Elvis played through the record player.

“Wow it sounds amazing.” Gwen said over the music.

 They listened in silence for a while, bobbing their heads until Gwen looked to her left and see Blake being silly and doing his best Elvis dance moves. Gwen started laughing so hard that she almost kneeled over as Blake fully committed to his Elvis moves.

“Come on Gwen don’t let me be the only one dancing.”

Gwen moved and swayed her hips to the rhythm for a bit but stopped halfway through and just decided to continue to laugh at Blakes moves.

The first track ended and Blake’s dancing stopped as “Can’t help falling in love” played next 

“Ughh I love this song.” Gwen awed

“Me too, it’s beautiful.” Blake agreed and then turned his body to face Gwen’s.

“Come one you can’t let me dance alone to this one.” Blake said to her as he slightly bowed and stuck his hand out.

“Can have have this dance Gwen Stefani?” Blake asked.

 Gwen giggled and grabbed his hand before saying “Sure thing Blake Cowboy Shelton.”

He pulled his body close to hers as they slow danced to the song. At first Blake held her hand like they were ballroom dancing, occasionally spinning and dipping her causing giggles from her. But about halfway through the song Gwen’s hands went to around the back of Blake’s neck while his were on the small of her back as they slowly swayed to the music. Gwen’s head was laying on Blake’s arm with her eyes close, while his face was buried in her hair. 

As they heard the song coming to an end they both went to look at each other at nearly the same time as they continued to rock and sway. Their faces were the closest they had ever been as they stared into each other's eyes. Gwen followed Blake’s eyes as they stared down at her lips and then back up to her eyes. Gwen wanted to do the same but she felt scared. She also suddenly felt like she wanted him to kiss her and that scared her more. 

The song ended as the next one started up and Blake pulled away from her. Gwen held back everything in her to not seem disappointed that he did. Her body for a moment didn’t feel right when it wasn’t pressed against his anymore.

 “It’s getting late” As Blake said these words it looked painful to him. It looked like he rather be saying anything else. Gwen could think of lots of things she wanted him to say to her instead, do to her instead, but he didn’t, instead he continued on.

 “I don’t want to keep you much longer.” Again Blake’s face looked like he didn’t agree with the words being spoken by his mouth.

“Yeah I should probably get going.” Gwen knew it was the truth but didn’t like the truth at this moment. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Blake stated with a slight warm smile.

Gwen nodded “Of course” 

Blake walked Gwen out the door and too her car. They shared a brief hug before she climbed in and drove away.


	6. Sounds Like a Plan

The next morning Gwen’s alarm went off three times and she snoozed it every single time. After the third time she heard that Apollo was awake from the baby monitor. She groaned and rolled over which is when she saw that Gavin was still in the bed next to her this morning. 

“Are you going to get him?” Gavin asked having just woken up as well.

Gwen wanted to say yes and then get up to avoid potential bickering but at the same time she could kill for another 30 minutes of sleep.

“Gavin I’m really tired I didn’t get in bed until late and I really want to get some more sleep before work so do you think you could get the boys up today?” Gwen asked honestly not expecting him to cooperate.

“Why did you get in bed so late?” Gavin asked as if he only heard that part much to Gwen’s annoyance.

“I just got super wrapped up in my book.” Gwen quickly and smoothly lied before repeating her original question. 

“Yeah yeah fine i’ll do it” Gavin answered as if being a father was a burden. “You are lucky I’m in a good mood” Gavin said as he got out the bed. 

“Yeah lucky me.” Gwen mumbled as she rolled over, getting a bit more shut eye.

 

After the fifth time her alarm went off Gwen finally pried herself out of bed and hopped in the shower. While the warm water was slowly waking her up she started thinking about Blake and the events that happened last night. Nothing was normal about her dropping everything to go over someone's house that late at night, yet it all felt so natural. Being there for Blake when he needed her most was something that she didn’t and wouldn’t ever hesitate to do. And then once his emotions were settled and they were talking and he was normal happy smiley Blake, well that felt almost too normal. It felt better than normal, it felt perfect like right there on his couch was where she was meant to be that night. 

Gwen has accepted the fact that being around Blake has become one of her favorite parts of her day. That happy, safe, and comfortable feeling that she gets by just being in his presence is nothing new, she has felt that since their first conversation. What was new was the way she felt in the last twenty minutes before she left his place. She had felt little bits of how she felt last night throughout the time that they had been talking, maybe when he would flash a smile or give her a wink, but last night all those feelings had erupted into one.

 As they danced she felt weightless, as they stared into each other's eyes everyone of her nerve endings was on fire. When she walked out his door she told herself she was glad that he didn’t kiss her, she didn’t want to complicate or risk their friendship. However even though she told herself she was glad there was no kiss, all she could think about on the way home was what it would’ve felt like if he had put his lips on hers. 

Gwen got out of the shower trying to shake her confusing thoughts out of her head as she quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where she heard the sound of her boys who were all now awake.

“Good morning guys!” Gwen cheered as she descended down the stairs. 

They all said good morning to her and gave her kisses as she walked over to them. They were sitting at the table eating breakfast while Gavin was leaning against the counter drinking coffee. 

“Mmm that looks yummy” Gwen said looking down at their plates.  

“Daddy made it!” Zuma exclaimed.

“Did he?” Gwen asked looking over at Gavin. 

“It looks great.” She said to him. “Thanks for getting them up this morning” 

“You want a plate?” He asked ignoring her gratitude.

“I’m okay, I’m not hungry, I’ll take a cup of coffee though.” She said 

He poured her a cup of coffee and she sat down at the empty seat at the table that the kids were sitting at as she drank it. After a few sips she felt Apollo trying to crawl on her lap. She helped him up and wrapped on of her arms around him as he laid his head on her chest. 

Gwen sat at the breakfast table and chatted with her kids for a while as she drank her coffee and cuddled Apollo until she heard her phone ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was her mom facetiming her.

-Hi mom! 

-Hi Gwen, how are you honey?

-I’m good how are you? How’s dad?

-We are both good. I was just calling to check in and-

“Is that Grandma!?” Kingston asked as he started to get up from his seat.

He walked over to Gwen and stood behind her shoulder. Zuma got up and followed his brothers actions. 

-Oh you boys just get bigger every time I see you! Gwen’s mother exclaimed as the boys stepped into frame.

-Mom you just saw them last week. Gwen laughed

-Well they’ve gotten bigger since then. She defended

-Especially Apollo, he grows every time I see him, where is that little guy anyway?

Gwen angled the camera down to Apollo on her lap.

-Oh! There he is! And bigger just like I said! Oh man I just can’t wait another week without seeing them which is what I was calling to ask you. Leo and Stella were going to spend the weekend with up but Stella seemed to of caught a bit of a stomach bug.

-Oh no! I’m gonna have to call Jen later and see how Stella is doing.

-She’s feeling better, but still not up for spending the weekend with us. Soo I was wondering if maybe I Dad and I could take the boys this weekend instead. Would you guys like that?

The boys all cheered at the same time.

-Oh well I don’t know mom it’s already Wednesday and we kinda already had things planned with the boys this weekend. 

\- Aww can’t it wait until next weekend?

-Yeah, I guess it could, but besides that I’d also have to talk to Gavin about it.

Just as the words left her mouth she felt Gavins hand on her shoulder. She hadn’t even heard or saw him walk over yet there he was. He waved in the camera and said hi to Gwen’s mother. He then went on to say he’d love for the boys to spend the weekend with their grandparents and they would drop them off on Friday. Gwen looked back at him with confusion and disbelief while he put on his best performance, being the most kind and charming Gwen had seen him in weeks.

-Oh well that’s just great! Isn’t it Gwen! Her mother excitedly cheered.

Gwen turned back to face the camera with a forced smile.

-Mhm, sure is. Uh listen mom I gotta go head to work soon, I’ll call you later and see you on Friday when you take the boys.

-Okay, love you sweetie.

-Love you too. Guys say bye to Grandma.

All the boys said bye to her except Gavin who had already walked away.

Gwen continued to drink her coffee and once she finished it off she told Kingston and Zuma who were also done with their breakfast to head upstairs and start to get dressed. They said okay and raced each other up the steps. Once they were out of sight Gwen stood up carrying Apollo on her hip who now had a tight grip on her ears, and made her way over to Gavin.

“What was that about?” She asked once she was standing with about a foot between them.

“What was what about?” Gavin asked playing coy.

Gwen slightly rolled her eyes and further explained herself. “Why did you just tell my mom that it was okay to take the boys for the weekend.”

“Well is it not okay?” Gavin asked. “Don’t you want the boys to spend time with your parents.”

“Of course I do, but that’s something that we should’ve talked about first. And what about all the stuff we planned? I was looking forward to having some family time especially since my schedule is going to be a bit busy this summer because of The Voice.” Gwen stated.

“Jesus Gwen you are so dramatic.” Gavin laughed in a condescending way. We have a million weekends you’ll be fine.”

“I know I’ll be fine but you are missing my point Gavin” Gwen started before she was cut off.

“Plus you’re parents taking the boys this weekend works better for my schedule anyway.” Gavin said.

“Your schedule?” Gwen asked with raised eyebrows and her head cocked to the side. “Do you have plans this weekend or something?”

Gavin nodded.

“Were you planning on telling me anytime soon or…”

“Yeah yeah I was gonna tell you but this came up first so, there problem solved.”

Gwen took a deep breath trying not to loose her cool while Apollo was in her arms. She knew the baby had no idea what was going on and wasn’t listening to a word either of his parents were saying as he played with the collar of Gwen’s shirt. However she made it a point to never raise her voice at Gavin even in front of him.

“So where are you gonna be this weekend then.” Gwen asked. 

Gavin looked at Gwen without answering.

“Oh so you aren’t even gonna tell me?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and started to speak. 

“You know my friend Ricky?” Gavin asked

“Yeah” Gwen answered. 

“Remember how he’s getting married?” He asked.

“Yeah we are going to their wedding in September.” Gwen remembered. 

“Yeah well he is having his bachelor party this weekend...in Vegas.” Gavin said.

Gwen took a long pause as anger surged through her body. 

“So you mean to tell me that this whole time I thought we were going to spend this weekend as a family, and you had no intention of even being in California this weekend.” Gwen said slowly trying as hard as she could to keep her voice calm. 

“I mean yeah.” He responded and then took a step towards her. “But like I said it all works out now. Think about it, the boys will be with your parents, so now I can go to Vegas for the weekend. And by the way don’t worry about paparazzi or anything because it’s a private party but anyway now you can spend the weekend with… your friends too or whatever. It’ll be great, and I think we could both use a break from each other and the boys.

“Well you are half right” Gwen said. “I for sure need a break from you, but not from the boys. Unlike you I don’t get worn out when I have to be a parent for more than a week at a time.”

Gavin squinted his eyes at her. “God you know sometimes you are such a fucking cu-”

“Gavin!” Gwen yelled at him as she gestured her head towards Apollo.

“What he’s not even listening.” Gavin said.

“I don’t care, call me whatever you want but I will not have you say it infront of any of the kids.” Gwen said her voice stern.

“Whatever.” Gavin muttered. 

“I’m serious” Gwen said “Have the time of your life in Vegas I don’t care, but you need watch you’re mouth in front of the kids like we agreed on okay? They will not grow up in a house where they hear their father disrespect their mother.” Gwen scolded. 

“Okay, yeah.” Gavin agreed but still sounded annoyed.

Silence fell in the room and you could literally feel it swelling up with tension. Gavin flipped his wrist over and looked at his watch.

“Don’t you need to be leaving for work about now?” He asked like he didn’t want to be in the same room as her for a second longer. 

Gwen looked at the time on the wall clock and saw that if she didn’t leave in the next 5 minutes she would be late. The last thing she wanted to do was hand Apollo over to Gavin but as she took a deep breath she accepted that it was her only option. She told Apollo to give her a kiss, which he eagerly did, before Gavin took him into his own arms. She gave him one more kiss on the head then ran upstairs to say goodbye to her two older boys and then headed off to work.

____________________________________________

Gwen sat on the couch in her trailer with her legs crossed and her head in her hands, as she nursed her headache by rubbing her temples. It was their lunch break and she spent more of the time thinking than eating. She didn’t want to think about her conversation with Gavin this morning but she couldn’t help it as it constantly re-entered her mind causing her anger to flare up again. She couldn’t believe that he had the nerve to make her seem like a bad mom the other night on the phone, and then constantly go and do things like this. She was having one of those moments where she wondered if all of this was even worth it. She wondered how much more of his bullshit she could take before she walked out the door. 

She started to also think about how her feelings about Blake were only confusing her even more. Seeing him on set today she couldn’t help but wonder how he somehow looked more attractive than he had the day before. Gwen had always found Blake good looking, well because she was a female with functioning eyes. But after last night when she looked at him she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush as her heart fluttered and she could almost feel herself get red in the face. She wanted to punch herself for having these feelings. As if she needed something like this to complicate her messy life even more. She told herself that she was just feeling this way because she was shaken up from their “almost kiss” and these feelings were bound to go away with time. All she needed to do was remind herself that Blake was just a friend, and that was all she needed him to be. In fact that’s exactly what she needed him to be right at this moment.

Gwen fished her phone out her her pocket and scrolled to Blake’s number. 

“Remember when you said you’d never get tired of hearing my shit?” She texted.

“Haha, yeah” he wrote back

“Well I really need to vent right now. Can you stop my my trailer?” She wrote.

“Be there in a min” he texted back as Gwen smiled at her phone.

The next second she heard knocks on her trailer door and she looked at it confused. She knew Blake had long legs but there was no way he walked over that fast.

Gwen opened the door and was almost knocked over as her kids ran through the door. 

“Woah!” Gwen said out of shock. “What are you guys doing here Gwen said as she looked at Gavin who was standing at the doorway giving him a ‘what the fuck’ look.

“The boys were bored and said they wanted to visit their mommy. So I drove them over. Isn’t that right guys?” Gavin answered for them as they all agreed.

“Wow I’m so happy to see you guys!” Gwen said as she gave them all hugs.

“I wish you would’ve let me know first” Gwen said quietly only to Gavin.

“What’s the problem?” He responded.

“Nothing.” she said not looking to start anything with him. “Just give me a sec though.” She said as she stepped out the trailer.

She scanned the crowd for Blake who she saw was walking over towards her trailer. She met him halfway.

“Hey!” she said a bit out of breath from jogging towards him.

“Oh Gwen hey, what are you doing? I was just heading over there.” he said

“I know, but there has to be a change of plans. My kids just surprised me, they are in my trailer now.” She explained.

“Oh awesome.” Blake said understanding. 

“Yeah it is, but sorry for the mix up.” She said 

“No need to apologize.” He said as he flashed her a smile.

Gwen scrunched her nose as she felt those damn butterflies return. 

“Can I call you later tonight then?” Gwen asked.

“I’ll be waiting for it.” He said 

Gwen giggled “Alright then see ya later.”

“Later” Blake replied 

 

Gwen played with her sons in her trailer until the last possible second she could before she had to go back to work. When she got home she had a normal evening with the boys while her and Gavin kept their distance and said few words to each other. He tucked in the older boys while she tucked in Apollo who they both knew fell asleep easier when Gwen rocked him to sleep rather than Gavin. 

“You going to bed?” Gavin asked as they bumped into each other in the hallway.

“Soon.” Gwen responded

“Okay I’m going out for a bit.” Gavin said and then walked away before giving Gwen a chance to respond.

She watched him walk away and headed to her bedroom. She plopped down on the bed and stretched out on the comfortable fabric of her blankets. She crawled to the top of her bed and couldn’t resist getting hallway under the covers. She thought to herself how could probably fall asleep in a matter of minutes, but then remembered she owned Blake a phone call and she got a bit too excited as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand almost dropping it in the process. 

Gwen clicked on Blake’s contact name and hit call before hanging up on the second ring and then deciding to facetime him instead as she got the sudden urge to see his face.

A smile fell on her lips as hit face appeared on her screen. He looked surprised that she was facetiming him but still calm and relaxed. His hair was in his same messy curls all over the place state like it was last night. One strand in particular Gwen noticed hanged down onto his forehead and Gwen was glad she was looking at him through a screen because if she wasn’t she wasn’t quite sure she would be able to resist the urge to move it out his face. His head was propped up against pillows and Gwen could only assume he was lying in his bed as well. Blake began to speak.

-Hi there

-Hi

-Well this is new, Facetime huh?

-Yeah why not? I hope I’m not disrupting anything.

-No, no not at all I was just lying in bed doing nothing to be honest. 

-Yeah I can see that, and same.

-So...you’re alone then.

-Yeah yeah he’s um he’s out.

-Oh okay. Well Gwen where is the rant I’ve been waiting all night.

-Oh trust me I’ve been waiting all night to tell you.

Gwen went on into a ten minute tangent telling Blake about what happened with her and Gavin this morning. Every thought and emotion she has had about the situation in she poured out to Blake as he listened intently. He intermittently gave his remarks and comments through her story but mostly just listened. It wasn’t until she finished that her gave his opinion. He agreed with everything she said and couldn’t believe that Gavin would behave that way. He consoled her and told her that she did the right thing by being the bigger person. 

There was a pause then gwen let out a giant sigh followed by a bit of a laugh at herself.

-It felt good didn’t, to get that off your chest?

-Yeah it did, I think it’s mostly you though, you always seem to make me feel better.

-You make me feel better too Gwen.

Another pause.

-So what are you gonna do this weekend now that you won’t have the kids?

-Hmm I don’t know I actually haven’t thought about it. What about you cowboy do you have any plans. 

-Nope, none. 

Gwen wanted to suggest that they hang out but didn’t want to seem intrusive. She knew Blake liked hanging out with her but she doubted that Blake would want to spend an entire weekend with her. So instead Gwen said nothing and a yawn flew out of her mouth instead. 

-Tired? 

-Haha yeah a bit I guess.

-Well I’ll let you get some sleep then Gwen.

-Okay Goodnight Cowboy.

-Goodnight.

__________________________________________________

“Hey why does it look bigger in here then it does in mine?” Gwen asked Blake as they sat on the couch in his trailer during their lunch break on a beautifully sunny Thursday afternoon. He had texted her that morning to meet him in there for lunch. When she got to his trailer she asked what’s the occasion and he said there was none he just wanted to see her, causing her to blush and hide her face as she shoved him causing him to fall back on his couch.

“That because it is bigger in here, perks of being on the show for a million years.” Blake bragged as he brushed his shoulders off.

“Hey! That’s not fair, I’m gonna yell at Carson about that.” Gwen complained.

“Haha you are adorable when you are mad, I’m just kidding, it’s not any bigger than yours I promise.”

Gwen couldn’t help but smile when Blake called her adorable but quickly played it off and scrunched up her nose. 

“Oh you jerk.” I totally believed you” Gwen started to laugh. “But it really does look bigger somehow, we are gonna have to start hanging out in here instead of in my trailer when we come back from break.”

“Yeah we can do that.” Blake casually nodded. “Man can you believe this is the last day of filming before we get a week break.”

“No, not at all, I went by so freaking fast.” Gwen said.

“It really did.” Blake agreed. Are you excited to have some time off?”

“Yeah I am, once the kids come back from their grandparents I just plan on hanging out with them as much as I can. What about you?”

“For sure, I’m excited to be back in Oklahoma, I’ve missed that place like crazy.” Blake said.

“Oh right you’re going back to Oklahoma, I totally forgot.” Gwen said trying to keep her voice leveled but inside her heart was swaying to the bottom of her stomach. Spending a week from Blake was something she didn’t want to do especially at this time, especially not while she had been feeling this way towards him.

“Yeah I am.” Blake said sounding a bit less thrilled than he had in his previous sentence. “I’m gonna miss you though.” He said, his voice soft.

“Are you?” Gwen asked.

“No just kidding.” Blake said with a giant joking smile coming to his face. 

“Ughh you are such a jerk!” Gwen whined as she jabbed him in his side. 

“Her don’t touch me there.” Blake said grabbing her hand and flinching away from her.

Gwen looked at him confused.

“Sorry I’m super ticklish there.” he explained.

“Oh are you.” Gwen asked with a devilish smile covering her lips.

“You better not.” Blake warned but before he could react she was lunging towards him to tickle him.

She propped one of her knees in between his and tickled him in the same spot as Blake yelled “No!” trying to push her off.

Gwen laughed at his misfortune and continued to torture him. That was until a scream came out her own mouth as he moved his hands that were on her shoulders trying to push her off, down to her own ribs, returning the tickling torture.  

“Blake no!” Gwen laughed and screamed at the same time.

“Not so funny when it happens to you is it?” Blake said as he was able to push her down on the couch and continue to tickle her. He put his knees on top of her shins as he completely got the upper hand. He leaned forward so he was now hovering over her and continued to laugh at how quickly the tables have turned. 

“Okay truce truce!” Gwen pleaded from her laying position on the couch. 

Blake stopped his tickling. “Okay truce.”

Gwens chest rose and fell as she collected her breath then hit Blake in the arm which was holding himself up above her. 

“Jerk” She muttered at him.

“I know I am. I’m sorry.” He laughed. Then his face got a bit more serious. “I will really miss you though.” 

Gwen felt the words ‘i’ll miss you too’ buble at the front of her lips but they never came out. Instead Gwen didn’t know what came over her but she reached one of her hands up and put it on the side of Blake’s face. He looked down at her in surprise. She didn’t say anything as she moved her thumb back and forth stroking his cheek, his scruff feeling rough to the tough. She them gave him a warm smile and watched as he hesitantly returned it. 

Gwen then moved her hand from his cheek and placed it over his heart. Blake watched her with curious eyes but still said nothing. His heartbeat was fast and strong. She wondered if it was fast because of the tickling fight they just had or because of this interaction right now. She wondered if her heart was beating just as fast, it felt like it was.

It was at that moment Gwen decided this couldn’t be her last day for a week she spent with Blake. Right as she came to that decision Blake's voice broke the silence. 

“Gwen.” was all he simply said. His voice was so husky it made the hair on the back of Gwen’s neck stand up. The way he said her name had so many different emotions at once. She couldn’t even tell if he said it as a statement, a question, or a warning.

“Spend the weekend with me.” Gwen said in a voice so quiet she wasn’t sure if it had even come out or not. 

Blake abruptly sat up up from his position causing Gwen’s hand that was on his chest to fall back down next to her side.

She started cursing in her own head. She couldn’t believe she had just done those things. She couldn’t believe she had just proposed that he spend the weekend with her. She was terrified she had messed everything up. Gwen blinked her eyes slowly and was honestly scared to open them back up once she closed them. When she finally did she saw Blake’s hand reaching down towards her. She grabbed it and he pulled her back up into a sitting position. Right as soon as she was upright she heard his voice cut the silence.

“Okay.” Was all he said as his eyes found hers, his stare felt intense enough to burn a hole through her.

“What?” Gwen asked, his stare causing her to forget what they were even talking about, where they were, and who she was. 

“I’ll spend the weekend with you.” Blake clarified his intense stare not lessening at all.

Gwen didn’t say anything and quite frankly had no idea what expression was even on her face.

“You should come over Friday, and we’ll spend Friday and Saturday together, or however long you want. That way we can miss each other a little less when I’m in Oklahoma.” Blake said.

“Do you really want to do that.” Gwen asked still feeling out of her body.

“Yeah, I do.” Blake nodded and then looked a bit concerned. “Wait do you?”

“Yeah, yeah” Gwen answered a bit too eagerly. “That would be...awesome” Gwen wanted to use a word other than awesome but said that one anyway.

“Okay sounds like a plan then.” 

“It sure does.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, and kudos if you haven't already and i'll try to udate again later tonight.


	7. How Could it be Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Blake's p.o.v. Give me your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. ;)

The bright LA sun that he will never be completely used to shone bright through the wispy curtains of Blake's bedroom, waking him. He rolled over and put his pillow over his face trying to prolong his sleep but it did him no good, he was up now. Squinting his eyes he reached his long arms around his bed searching for his phone. Checking his phone as soon as he woke up was a habit that Blake had never developed until recently. It wasn’t until Gwen came into his life that he cared who was texting or calling him. But these days every buzz or vibration has him nearly diving for his phone, incase it could be Gwen.

He found his phone tangled in the sheets and the blankets and looked at the screen that was way too bright for him this early in the morning. There were no new messages from Gwen. He  scrolled through their messages and reread the ones that they had sent each other last night. They were texting each other for about two hours before Blake fell asleep. Blake stared at the words in disbelief. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he now had this close relationship with _the_ Gwen Stefani.

Blake threw his phone back down on his bed and started to get up. ‘Today is the day’ he thought to himself. Today is the day Gwen Stefani is coming over his house to “hang out”. He wasn’t sure what that even meant. He wasn’t sure about anything anymore when it came to her. The last person he expected to become close too in this time in his life was her. Yet it happened, and it was no coincidence either. It didn’t take long for Blake to realise that Gwen reaching out to him was also her reaching out for help. She needs him as much as he needs her if not more. And these last few days Blake would rather jump off a bridge then not be there for her. There is something about Gwen, so sweet yet captivating, it is indescribable yet intoxicating and Blake instantly felt a connection to her.

However recently, Blake has been feeling a connection to her that goes past friendship. The truth is lately she has been the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up and the last thing he thinks about before he goes asleep. She is all he cares about and a part of him wonders if she feels even a fraction of the same way but he knows there is no way that is the case.

Everytime he is around her he tries his hardest not to stare at her too much but it is hard to do when she is always the most beautiful person in the room, or the most beautiful person in any room, anywhere.

He felt his feelings for her start to bubble up the night she came over and they danced to Elvis. As he stared into her eyes that night it felt like they were in a movie. And he wanted more then anything for that to be the scene where the guy takes a chance and kisses the girl who is way out of his league and as soon as their lips touch loud music plays and the audience awes. But he was living in reality, so instead when the song ended he backed away from her like he knew he should and suggested she should probably start heading home. He felt a bit bad because he could see the sadness on her face even though she tried to hide it. He didn’t want her to think that he was kicking her out because he didn’t want to spend more time with her. He was just having feelings that he shouldn’t of been having and needed her to not be there, pressed up against him, looking how she looked, before he did something that he would regret.

Then there was yesterday on his couch that Blake was thinking about all the rest of the day after it happened. The teasing, the tickling, the touching. Blake could still feel her small delicate hand on his cheek and his chest. He wanted to ask her what she was doing as she touched him but he couldn’t speak, or move, or think. The way she was looking at him was the way he constantly wants to look at her but has to stop himself. He couldn’t understand why she was looking at him in that way. The idea that she was having some of the same feelings as him was the only logical explanation but Blake couldn’t do anything but chuckle at the assumption.

When she asked him to spend the weekend with her he was snapped out of his paralyzation. He knew he should say no. Not because he didn’t want to but because he was trying to keep himself from touching the fire that was having feelings for Gwen Stefani. Yet he ignored all logic and stepped right into the fire when he agreed to it anyway.

Blake ran his fingers through his hair and muttered “fuck” under his breath as his thoughts about Gwen streamed one after the other. He couldn’t deny it any longer that he felt himself falling for her. But what he could do was try his hardest to catch himself before he falls to hard and gets his heart broken again. Or worse ruins everything that they have between them.

________________________________________

Blake nervously stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce for the one hundredth time that evening. He wiped the sweat forming on his brow and put the lid back on the pot vowing himself to leave it alone. He was going insane. Gwen had called him a few hours ago and told him that she would be over around 7, after the kids had been dropped of and Gavin had left for the airport. Blake played it cool on the phone but spiraled into a frenzy after they hung up. He cleaned the house, then himself as he showered and groomed his beard. He couldn’t decide if he should where his hair styled like he did on the show or leave it natural. He figured it be quite weird if he had his hair gelled at home so he left it how it was.

He went with his classic blue jeans and his favorite dark blue plaid shirt that he liked because he thought it hid that parts of his body that he was insecure about quite well, which were his stomach and his chest.

With an hour before Gwen arrived he got started on dinner. He decided to go with spaghetti since he knew it was almost impossible for him to mess up and who doesn’t like spaghetti. Blake thought of himself as quite the good cook but didn’t think tonight was the night to try a fancy new dish.

Just as Blake adjusted the collar of his shirt in the hallway mirror, he heard the doorbell ring. He took a nervous breath and went to answer it.

He opened the door and there stood Gwen. She was wearing a white tank top and Blake tried hard not to notice that you could see her black bra underneath, but he noticed. She was wearing jeans that hugged her legs perfectly and black flip flops which didn’t surprise him considering how how it still was outside even though it was now the evening. Her hair was down and one side was pushed behind her ear. Blake didn’t know much about makeup but he could tell she was wearing some but not as much as she wore at the voice. She looked simply radiant.

“Hey” Blake said with a huge smile on his face that he was never able to put away when he was around her.

“Hi” she responded in a soft girly tone as she stepped inside and went to hug Blake.

He opened his arms wide for her and felt her body press to his. She smelled amazing like she always did. He could never describe the smell. I was something in between, flowers and peaches & cream and he was certain that it was what heaven smells like.

He held her for a beat longer while he breathed in the scent of her hair before letting her go.

“Wow Blake it smells amazing in here.” Gwen sniffed the air around her. “What is that.”

“I made spaghetti for dinner.” he said.

“Oh my God did you?” Gwen asked excitedly “Yum that’s my favorite!” She licked her lips in a way that wouldn’t be fair for any man to have to see and then not be able to do something about it.

“Is it?” Blake asked, masking his naughty thoughts.

“Well any italian food really.” Gwen admitted as she walked toward the kitchen and Blake followed.

She walked to the stove and stared at the pot with the sauce in it.

“May I taste Mr. Cowboy chef.” Gwen asked in a proper tone.

Blake laughed at her. She constantly did and said the funniest things and he doesn’t think she even realises that she is being funny half the time which just adds to the humor and adorableness of it all. One thing she says that makes him laugh the most is all her different variations of the “cowboy” nicknames. It makes him laugh but also makes his head spin every time she calls him cowboy.

“Go for it” Blake said as he lifted the lid of the pot and handed her the spoon.

“You don’t mind if I put my mouth on it?” Gwen asked.

“It’s totally fine” Blake responded.

Gwen took a taste of the sauce and her eyes went wide.

“Oh my god Blake this is so good! I didn’t even know you can cook.”

“I’m alright.” He said humbly.

“Oh please tell me it’s ready now my stomach literally just growled.”

“Yeah I know I heard it.” Blake joked he loved how easily embarrassed she got and could never resist making her blush.

“What!?” Gwen said putting her hand over her belly as her face flushed pink.

“I’m just kidding” he laughed.

“You are so mean!” Gwen pushed him in the shoulder and he pretended that it was actually forceful enough to move him as he stumbled to the side.

“I’m sorry.” He laughed. “But yeah it is ready.”

“Well since you cooked I’ll set the table” Gwen suggested.

“Oh no you don’t have too.” Blake protested

“I insist” Gwen said firmly. “Now where are we eating.

“Hmm I actually didn’t think about this, usually I just eat at the island since I’m just one person. But if you want we can eat at the dining room table, I don’t think I’ve ever once eaten there.” He said.

“Really?” Gwen was surprised “Well then yeah let’s do it.”

“Alright there is china in that room then. Just go down this way and to the left.” he pointed

Gwen walked away and Blake turned off the stove and got the garlic bread out the oven. He walked passed his wine rack and stopped in front of it. He had never drunk with Gwen before and nothing goes better with italian then wine. He hesitated to ask but then finally yelled out.

“Hey Gwen do you drink wine!?” He shouted so she could hear.

“Yeah definitely!” Gwen shouted back

“Red or white?!”

“Red!”

Blake pulled a red wine from the rack hoping it was a good one then headed over to the dining room with the food. It took him two trips for the food then one more to go back and grab the bottle of wine.

 

They made their plates and Blake sat at the head of the table while Gwen sat in the seat directly to the left because that’s how she had set the table and she insisted that Blake sit at the head of the table since he cooked.

They naturally sat close to each other so much though that Blake felt his knee brush with hers under the table. They made eye contact as they touched but said nothing about it and neither of them moved.

Blake opened the wine and poured her glass first and then his own. He lifted it up before he drank.

“Here’s too…” a million things came to his head but none sounded just right so her looked to Gwen for support.

“Here’s too amazing food and an amazing cowboy, who I am so lucky to know and be sitting here with right now.” She smiled so beautifully after her words that Blake’s heart folded inside out.

“Here’s to you Gwen, a wonderful, beautiful, kind person, who I am so lucky to know and be sitting with and sharing this meal with right now.” Blake said and meant every word.

He saw her blush and then scrunch up her nose. “Way to out do me.” she joked.

Blake laughed with his head back. “Sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s okay.” she laughed and then put her glass towards his.

“To us.”

“To us.”

They clinked glasses and sipped their wine.

__________________________________________

“Ha ha what! No way that’s true!” Gwen laughed with her head thrown back.

“No I’m serious how could I make up a story about a fan giving me an iguana.” Blake said.

For the last 30 minutes Gwen has been laughing so hard that she has to keep wiping the tears from corners of her eyes.

After dinner they sat on the couch and started talking. Gwen sat with her feet tucked up under her, her shoes no longer on. She held her wine glass by its stem and was swirling it between her fingers. They had both drank two glasses during dinner, finishing off the bottle. Gwen had recommended that they open another and he obliged. Blake was on his fourth glass while she was on her third. He could feel the effects of the alcohol start to take place. He felt the the warmth of the wine in his belly with each sip and his eyelids begin to feel a bit heavy. He also just overall felt looser and definitely had buzz going. Blake knew that if he was feeling this way there was no way that Gwen wasn’t as well considering she was half his weight.

They were sitting fairly close on the couch talking and laughing while the music from the record player played faintly in the background. The topic of conversation at dinner and now on the couch ranged from anything imaginable. But one thing that Blake noticed was that the topic of exes never came up once. He doesn’t think him and Gwen had ever talked for so long without Gavin or Miranda being bought up at least once, after all it was the thing that connected them in the first place. And he had to admit it was quite refreshing. It made everything seem more real. It made it feel like they could just be any two people in the world eating, and drinking, and enjoying each others company and it didn’t matter why they were there or what demons lurked in their past. It was just completely the two of them.

Blake watched as Gwen put her wine glass on the coffee table in front of her, yawned, and stretched her body.

“Tiered?” Blake asked her.

“Just a little.” Gwen answered back.

Blake grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

“Jeez, 10pm already.”

“You aren’t trying to kick me out already are you?” Gwen joked but there was also a bit of truth to her voice.

“No of course not, I would never” Blake answered.

Gwen made a quiet noise under her breath.

“What?” Blake asked

“Huh? Nothing.”

“Gwen?” Blake pryed.

“Nothing I was just gonna say something but then I didn’t.” Gwen said casually

“Well tell me.” Blake inquired.

Gwen didn’t say anything and Blake felt a bit hurt. He didn’t like the fact that Gwen didn’t feel comfortable to say whatever was on her mind in front of him. He was also confused. Gwen was one of the most open people that he knew and if she didn’t want to say it there must be a reason. Judging by the way she was holding her head down he figured she wasn’t saying it because she was embarrassed. Blake felt the need to let her know that no matter what she had to say he wanted to hear it.

At that moment Blake decided to reach his hand out and put it under her chin. Once it was there he tilted her face up and looked into her eyes.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, beautiful girl.” Blake insisted.

He didn’t intend to throw in the word beautiful but he blamed the wine for his lack of a filter.

He watched as Gwen’s lips curved into a smile and the skin on her cheeks blushed a bit. She nodded and scooted a bit closer to him.

“You said you would never kick me out and I was just going to joke that you would because you have but then I got embarrassed so I decided not to say it.” Gwen admitted.

About a million and one thoughts went through Blake's mind and he didn’t know which one to say first.

“Why were you embarrassed?” He asked.

“I don’t know I guess I didn’t want to seem super...clingy.”

“It would be an honor for you to ever want to cling on me, Gwen.” Blake joked but really couldn’t be saying anything more true.

Gwen giggled at his statement.

There was then a pause before Blake asked another question in a quiet voice.

“When did I kick you out?” He asked even though he was positive he already knew the answer, knew what night she was referring to.

Without waiting a second to even think about it she answered “Tuesday.” she answered quickly like she had been thinking about the day a lot.

“You didn’t kick me out” Gwen said “But I don’t know I just felt like you wanted me out so quickly.” Blake heard the hurt in her voice and his heart broke in a million peices. He never intended to make her feel rejected in anyway.

He wanted to tell her why he reacted like that, why he got scared by how he was feeling towards her that night, and how he was feeling right now but he couldn’t find the words.

Instead he scooted even closer to her. Their knees were touching and he put his hand over hers that was resting on the bock of the couch.

“I’m sorry.” was all he simply said.

A soft smile came to Gwen’s lips.

“You are too sweet, you don’t have to apologize.”

Blake heard her words but he didn’t accept them.

“There was a reason I responded that way.” He said quietly and unsure.

He couldn’t believe he had just let those words come out of his mouth and immediately wanted to shove them back in but it was too late.

The look on Gwen’s face changed to something Blake couldn’t recognize.

“What was the reason?” she asked, her voice just as quiet as his.

He didn’t answer.

“Oh come on you made me say mine.” Gwen reminded.

“It’s only fair huh?” Blake asked in a shaky voice, terrified to reveal the truth.

Gwen nodded then moved her hand so it was on top of his instead and gave it a squeeze.

“That night… I was feeling something different….towards you.” Blake stammered through his words.

Gwen’s faces changed to suprised, then inquisitive.

“Different how.”

Blake took a long pause then slowly answered. “Like past friendship.” he stated trying to be as vague as possible.

Gwen bit her lip and slowly nodded, her brown eyes becoming intense. She started looking at him in a way that made his heart do backflips and his brain spin. It was the same way she was looking at him on the couch the other day. The same look that he swore could end wars. The same look that he would be damned if he was crazy for thinking she was looking at him in a sultry way.

They stared and said nothing. The music was stilling playing in the background but at this point Blake could barely hear it. All he could here was the sound of her steady breaths.

Gwens hand that has on top of his slid up his arm onto his bicep. He followed it with his eyes and then looked back at Gwen who was looking up at him through her eyelashes, eyebrows slightly raised, corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. Blake could die right here.

The spot of his arm that her hand touched was on fire. He felt the urge to touch her as well. He reached out his other arm and placed it on her leg, but then quickly removed it as if he was allergic to her.

Without breaking her eye contact with him Gwen grabbed Blake's hand and placed it back on her leg, this time higher up then it was on her thigh.

“Gwen.” Blake voice came out just as gravely and husky as it did when they were in his trailer.

“What?” She challenged him.

“Tell me what you are thinking?” Blake was dying to know. This was not nothing what was happening between them, and he needed to know what it was.

Gwen looked almost scared to speak but did it anyway.

“I’m thinking about...about how I want you to kiss me.”

Blake didn’t hide the shocked expression on his face as his mouth hung slightly open. He felt fireworks go off in his chest and began to question if he even heard her words right. He said nothing, he couldn’t even form a sentence.

Gwen continued talking.

“I’m thinking about how I want you to kiss me right now. I’ve been thinking a lot actually about how I want you to kiss me, almost everytime i’m near you. And I’m thinking about how I think you wanted to kiss me too that night. And maybe you want to kiss me now.” Gwen said everything slowly, all while staring between Blake’s eyes and lips.

There was silence.

“Blake? Please say something.” Gwen pleaded as her voice cracked.

Blake cleared his throat, finding his voice and feeling like he was in a different dimension.

“I do Gwen, I do want to kiss you. I _have_ been wanting to kiss you.” Blake nearly whispered.

A smile of relief came to Gwen’s face as her eyes glazed over with tears.

“But…” Blake began.

He watched as her face fell. She put her hand on the side of his face and shook her head.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” he said not wanting to think logical but forced himself to.

“Why?” Gwen whispered, a tear nearly falling from her eye. “Tell me why.”

They looked at each other both already knowing the answer and neither of them wanting to say it.

“Your situation, my situation, it’ll be too complicated, too messy.” Blake said trying to dance around the obvious.

Gwen shook her head. “No.”

Blake’s face looked sad, he felt in pain.

“Gwen, you’re married.” He said the word like it was a curse he was told not to say.

As soon as the word left his mouth that tear escaped from Gwen’s eye and streamed down her face.

“Blake.” Gwen said getting even closer to him to the point where if she was any closer she’d be sitting on top of him.

“Do you think it would be wrong?” Gwen asked.

Blake face got sad and he nodded.

“But if you are feeling this and I am feeling this, and this is what we feel, than how can it be wrong?”

Blake didn’t say anything, just stared at her lips as she talked.

“Blake.”

“Gwen.”

Gwen stared into Blake’s soul and mouthed the words ‘it’s okay’

Blake no longer had control over his body, he left it in the hands of fate as he felt his face lean closer to hers. Gwen nodded as he leaned into her and he swore he saw a smile on her face before his lips connecting with hers.

Those same fireworks that were in his chest were now also in his lips, and his body, and the entire room as her soft lips were on his.

The kiss was gentle at first and then slowly picked up heat. One of Gwen's hands were griped tightly behind Blake's neck as if he would try to leave if she didn’t hold on tight. Her other hand was traveling down from his neck, to his shoulder, to his chest, feeling every inch of him, leaving heat everywhere she touched.

Blake’s hand was still on her thigh while the other went immediately to her face as the kiss started. As they kissed longer his hand traveled as well. It moved from her face down to her lower back pulling her in closer to him, casing her to gasp and then smile into the kiss.

After the smile she opened her mouth to let him inside. Blake’s tongue couldn’t resist the opportunity and snaked it’s way into Gwen’s mouth.

Their tongues explored each others mouths then joined together for a beautiful dance with each other. They were both running out of breath and Gwen started to pull away but caught Blake’s lower lip between her teeth before she did causing a grunt from him.

With his eyes still closed he immediately grabbed her face and tilted her head back, exposed her neck, and made contact with it.

He licked, kissed, and sucked on the soft skin of her neck causing Gwen to grip onto the front of his shirt for dear life.

“Blake” Gwen said his name in a moan.

The sound of her voice caused him to come back to reality. He didn’t want to go too far with her and didn’t know if he’d be able to stop himself if they didn’t stop soon.  

He stopped with her neck and kissed up her jaw until her found her lips again.

He gave them three more pecks before they both pulled their lips apart breathing completely heavy.

As he looked into her eyes there was one thing he knew. Gwen was right. There was no way that could be wrong. Everything about that, about what just happened was perfectly right.

 


	8. Sleepover

Gwen stood in Blake’s bathroom as the warm water from the sink washed over her hands. She looked up at herself in the mirror and smiled. She felt euphoric.

Not only could she not believe what just happened but also how out of this world it felt. It was as if she was outside of her own body, watching her and Blake talk and laugh. It’s as if she was watching from the outside as Blake confessed that had feelings for her that were more than friendship. When he said those words Gwen doesn’t know what came over her, but she is glad it did. It was as if at that moment the waves she had been swimming from had finally crashed into her, submerging her underwater.

She had been doing her best to swim away from the feelings she was having towards Blake but as the week went on, the current got stronger and stronger. The second that Blake told her that he had feeling for her that was it, she was drowning. She was drowning in her overwhelming feelings for him that finally coming to a head. She was drowning in her feelings of not being able to think of anything other than how his lips would taste on hers.

She wanted to blame the wine, or the country music (which she was discovering was more romantic than she had ever imagined) but it wasn’t any of those things. It was Blake.

He is so kind, and handsome, and wonderful. He makes her feel a way no one has ever made her feel before. He makes her feel special and beautiful. He makes her feel wanted.  

Gwen knows that kissing Blake would start quite the messy situation. She knows that it could potentially ruin their friendship forever. She knows that it is a matter of time before she comes down from this high she is on and starts to feel insecure and wonder how a guy like Blake could want a girl like her. And she also knows that she has know idea where she is going to go from here as far as her relationship with Blake goes because of Gavin, her kids, and her marriage.  

Despite all these truths Gwen also knows that it was impossible to deny the way she felt about Blake any longer. She knows that she needs to take time to figure all this out but for now all she could think about was the hot cowboy on the other side of the door. So Gwen decided for the rest of this weekend that was all she was going to think about.

She turned the water off and dried her hands on the soft towel beside her. She examined herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair which was a bit dishevelled and fixed her slightly smudged makeup. Her cheeks were flushed from either the wine, the warm temperature, or Blakes kiss. She was quite positive it was the latter. She ran her fingers over her lips and couldn’t help but smile. They still tingled and throbbed from the kiss, it was an amazing feeling of slight soreness. They were pink and plump and completely void of any product. They only lingered with the taste of Blake.

With her fingers still tracing the places where Blake’s mouth was she closed her eyes and bought her mind back to that place. She thought about how his mouth was firm and demanding yet still sweet and patient. Every movement of his lips and hands caused Gwen to feel a strange yet appealing feeling soar throughout her entire body as she did her best to try to enjoy every second of him.

When his lips took over her neck is when gwen had to muster every ounce of strength not to cry out at the intense feeling she was having under her clothes. She griped tight to his shirt in her best effort to quiet the noises desperate to escape her mouth.

As Gwen opened her eyes her hand had traveled down to the spot on her neck where Blake had kissed. She noticed the tiniest outline of a hickey had formed on her skin and she felt bashful at the sight. It had been a really long time since she had one of those. It had been a really long time since any of the feelings that Blake just made her have, have shown themselves. Her sexuality is a part of her that had been neglected for so long she has almost forgotten what it was like to be turned on. And even as she thought back to when she was turned on in the past she couldn’t remember feeling anything as intense as she does now.

Blake had Gwen was on a whole nother level. Even as she closed her eyes to just think about the kiss, she felt tingles from the tips of her fingers to the bottom of her toes. She felt her breaths become shallow and her face flush instantly. She was also embarrassed to admit but couldn’t deny the _other_ feelings she had. The tightening she felt from her breasts as she could feel her nipples harden and stiffen, demanding to be touched. Not to mention the constant pressure she felt between her legs as well as the wetness she noticed in her underwear when she went to the bathroom minutes ago. Gwen can’t ever think of a time where she ever felt so insanely revved up after just one kiss. And she for sure couldn’t doubt how much she liked it.

Gwen decided it was finally time to leave the bathroom before Blake thinks that she has died in there.

She spots Blake in the kitchen rinsing off the dishes from dinner and putting them in the dishwasher. Gwen watches him from afar at first. She notices the way his biceps flex as he lifts the big pot, then how his hands look huge and strong as he maneuvers it under the water. She has noticed the sexy movements of Blake’s masculine body many times before but never allowed herself to drool over them until now as she stood watching him, biting her lip. She couldn’t help but laugh slightly at herself realizing that she was literally getting turned on at the sight of Blake doing dishes. ‘How am I so whipped?” She thought to herself.

She shrugged of the question and began to walk over to Blake.

“Can I help you with that?” Gwen asked as she put her hand on Blake’s back causing him to slightly jump, then smile when he turned his head and saw it was her.

“Sure thing.” Blake said with a full blown grin on his face as if Gwen had asked him something more exciting.

He handed her a dish and they cleaned up together.

After the kitchen and dining room were spotless Gwen asked Blake if he was going to start the dishwasher or wait until tomorrow. He said now would be better and Gwen asked him where he kept the dishwasher fluid. He got it from under the sink for her and she loaded in the liquid and then pressed the start button.

As Gwen stood up straight from bending down then spun around she saw Blake was shamelessly checking her out from behind.

“Hey!” Gwen said wagging her finger at him. “Eyes up here buddy!” she joked but was actually feeling quite flattered by his gaze.

Blake shook his head like a cartoon character who’s eyes were popping in and out of his head then said. “Sorry but can you blame me.”

Gwen shoved him lightly. “Shut up you are so dumb” she joked.

Blake quickly grabbed Gwen’s wrist that had shoved his chest causing her to look at him in surprise.

“What’s dumb?” Blake asked with intense eyes.

“What?” Gwen asked in a voice as soft as a mouse.

Blake’s eyes softened in that moment. “Gwen do you know how beautiful you are?” Blake asked.

Gwen didn’t say anything but she could feel her head shaking.

“I want you to know how beautiful you are.” Blake said in a soft and serious voice.

“Blake.” Gwen said quietly. “You are too sweet.” Gwen placed her other hand on Blake's face.

She was felt warm at his words but she could feel herself wanting to change the topic. Gwen knew she was attractive for sure but to have Blake so intensely looking at her and calling her beautiful left her feeling peculiar. The words floated through her ears but didn’t plant themselves. She wanted to believe him but she didn’t fully.

Blake shook his head looking slightly sad and disappointed and Gwen didn’t want either of those things. She felt the urge to apologize for not being enough for him but before she could get a word out Blake moved closer to her.

He moved closer and closer until her back was against the counter and she was sandwiched between his body and the marble countertop behind her. His body pressed against hers instantly caused her chest to tighten and her breaths to shorten in anticipation.

Blake leaned in and Gwen closed her eyes, more than ready to feel his lips once again. To her surprise and disappointment Blake’s lips never touched her instead he was centimeters from her lips and said “Gwen do you have any fucking idea what you do to me, what you’ve been doing to me these last couple of days, the kind of thoughts that you have been causing me to have.” Blake said this with his lips almost on hers. If she really wanted to she could lean forward and kiss him first but she remained still.

Gwen swallowed hard and shook her head. “No.” she said in a shaky breath. Her body was erupting as she felt his breaths on her skin and she felt a flood between her legs when she heard him curse. Something about the way that word came out his mouth with so much intent and in such a smooth tone, did things to her.

Blake places a soft kiss on her chin right under her lips causing Gwen to let out a small noise in frustration that it wasn’t her lips.

“Well now that we are being open and honest about our feelings, I’m not going to hide mine at all anymore Gwen. Do you understand?.” Blake said in a quite sultry tone.

Gwen nodded unable to form words.

“And so I am going to constantly tell you how beautiful and sexy you are, and I am going to keep telling you until you believe me. Okay?” Blake asked right before he planted another kiss on her jawline.

“Okay.” Gwen’s voice came out in a squeak followed by a gasp.

“And I am also going to show you.” Blake stated as he kissed the other side of her jawline.

She felt his hands go underneath her ass and lift her on to the counter. Knotts formed in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to scream if he didn’t kiss her in the next thirty seconds.

“Do you want me to show you?” Blake whispered.

Instead of answering Gwen decided to take matters into her own hands and open her legs then pull him by the front of his shirt so he was standing in between them. Blake smirked at her actions before she felt him kiss that same spot on her neck that he had kissed earlier. It felt too good for words but it still wasn’t where Gwen wanted his lips to be. She tried to pull his head up to her lips by grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck but he continued to gently smooch her neck.

“Blake please.” Gwen said needing him to make out with her before she exploded.

“Tell me what you want.” Blake said against her skin.

Gwen moaned without answering.

“Tell me.” he insisted.

“Fucking kiss me already.” Gwen demanded.

Blake planted one last kiss on her neck before his eyes met hers. She saw some amusement in them and wanted to be mad at him for getting amusement out of her torture but was too filled with lust to feel any anger. His eyes then filled with another look that Gwen couldn’t handle. It was soft, and pure. It was the type of look that you give to someone who you find to be the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. Gwen recognized the look. It was the look she gave her children when she held them for the first time. It was the look her kids gave her back when they got   older and they would need her to comfort them when they were hurt. It was a look that Gavin hasn’t given to her in probably over a decade, or maybe ever. It was too much for her. She closed her eyes.

The next second she finally felt the relief of Blake’s lips on hers. He kissed her so hard it knocked the wind out of her and even pushed her back. Gwen straightened out her spine and matched his force.

This kiss was different the the one on the couch, much different. The kiss on the coach was slow and tender. When they kissed earlier they were expressing to each other every emotion they had been hiding from each other, speaking how they felt without words but with their lips and tongue. On the couch there was still some timidness as they slowly got more comfortable with the feel of each other. Also as they kissed on the couch Gwen let Blake take most of the lead as she just enjoyed the sensations of him.

This kiss was not that. This kiss was hot and steamy, it was passionate and desperate. In this kiss Gwen didn’t let Blake take the upperhand and Blake didn’t let Gwen let him take the upperhand either. They were fighting and challenging each other with each movement of their mouth.

Gwen felt Blake’s large hands on her waist as hers were around the back of his neck. Gwen arms were hooked around Blake's neck tightly as she pulled him to her and pressed her chest against his. Her legs had him in the same vice grip.

They forcefully devoured each other not letting the other one breath or leave the chasm of each others mouths. They kissed like their lips would fall off if they dared to separate, so they didn’t. Gwen’s center was pressed against Blake’s lower abdomen and she could feel heat arising from between her legs with every movement of him. She also felt  the hardness of her nipples that were pressed into Blake and wondered if he could feel it to.

One of Blake’s hands moved to the side of Gwen’s neck as he tilted her head. The change of angles caused him to shove his tongue further into her mouth. Gwen couldn’t control the moan that escaped her as it was muffled into Blake’s mouth.

Gwen lowered her hands, sliding them down Blake’s back until they got to his ass. She shamelessly pushed him harder into her needing to feel more pressure against her core. He got the idea of what she was trying to do and seemed very pleased by it as he groaned “fuck” into her mouth.

Blake slid his hands down her back as well until he got to her ass and pulled her closer as well. She slid closer to him to the point where most of her ass was barely on the counter anymore. She soared to cloud nine when she felt him move with intent against her as their kissing slowed down a bit.

She followed his motions and started a slow grind against him. He grunted into her mouth as she cursed into his. They continued their slow movements against each other as Gwen felt her eyes begin to glaze over in pleasure. Blake jerked up towards her with more force than before and Gwen needed to moan so badly that she seperate her lips from his for the first time since they started kissing. She pressed her face into his neck as she no longer held back the noises coming from her.

She managed enough strength to pick her head back up and her eyes met his. They were full of lust and she could see that he was just as affected as her, if not more. She wanted more of him, she needed more of him. She didn’t know how much more but she knew she wanted it.

Even though she didn’t want the feeling of him pressed against her to end, she backed up slightly so she could work on the buttons of his shirt.

The feeling of his top button being undone must’ve bought Blake back to this world because he talked for the first time since they began their steamy make out.

“Gwen wait.” He said in a struggled tone as he stopped her hands.

“It’s okay” Gwen said before she connected her lips back to his. She could feel the uncertainty in his kiss as he hesitantly kissed her back but she didn’t stop.

That was until they jumped at the sound of Gwen’s phone ringing. They pulled apart from each other completely out of breath as neither could hide the look of disappointment in their faces, mixed very heavily with the looks desire.

Blake took a step back and grabbed Gwen’s hand as he helped her jump down from the counter. She adjusted her shirt, pulling it back down as it had rose up a bit, gave Blake one more peck which she could tell he didn’t expect as a surprised expression popped on his face, smiled at him, and quickly jogged to her phone so she didn’t miss the call.

Gwen answered her phone and heard the voice of her boys. She asked them what they were still doing up and they said that Grandma and Grandpa let them stay up to watch a movie. They said that they were just calling to say goodnight to her and Gwen felt warm in her heart that her boys called her just to say goodnight. She told them how sweet they were and that she will call them tomorrow but they need to get to bed now. They agreed and said goodnight to her. She said goodnight and told them she loved them more then anything in the world and they said I love you too. Gwen said love you more and they said love you infinity. “Well I guess you won.” She said as she said one last goodnight and hung up.

Gwen turned around to the sight of Blake staring at her like she was his favorite movie.

“The boys?” he asked

“Yeah they called to say goodnight.” Gwen said as she held the phone to her chest with a smile on her face.

“That’s sweet.” Blake said smiling as well. “They seem like real special guys.” He said.

“They are.” Gwen agreed. Her face then fell a bit as she took a few steps towards Blake.

“I think it’s getting close to the time for me to say goodnight.” Gwen said with a frown. “But I don’t want to.” She admitted.

Blake walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a hug.

“I don’t want you to either.” Blake said before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Gwen let out a big sigh. “I guess I have to eventually. It’s okay though, I’ll be back here tomorrow.” Gwen assured.

“When tomorrow?” Blake asked.

“When do you want me to get here?” Gwen asked.

“As early as possible.” Blake responded right away.

Gwen laughed at how little he hid how much he wanted her around and it also made her feel happy.

“Will do.” Gwen promised.

They pulled away from each other but Blake still held on to her from arm's length with an inquisitive look on his face.

“What?” Gwen asked as she stroked up his arm.

It seems kind of silly for you to leave when you are just going to come back early tomorrow.” Blake said hesitantly.

Gwen raised her eyebrows at him as she figured where he was going but still let him finish.

“I mean I have this house all to myself which means I have like four guest rooms…” Blake said.

Gwen didn’t say anything as she thought about what he was proposing.

“Shit I’m sorry that sounded a lot less creepy in my head. You don’t have to stay over if you don’t want” Blake started to get frazzled.

“No, no Blake I didn’t think it was creepy.” Gwen laughed. “I think it is actually really sweet that you would ask me to stay, and it does make more sense. I would really love to but I don’t have any clothes with me or anything…” Gwen explained.

“Right, right. That’s true.” Blake looked a bit sad.

“But…” Gwen continued as Blake’s face perked up.

“I guess I could borrow something of yours.” Gwen suggested.

“Yeah, I mean, Yeah that could work definitely.” Blake said a bit like a boy on christmas day.

“You won’t mind right?” Gwen asked already knowing the answer.

“Oh definitely not.”

“Okay, sleepover it is then.”

____________________________________________

Blake was showing Gwen how the shower worked while she stood beside him watching his instruction. The towel and clothes that he loaned her was sitting on the counter. To sleep she was going to wear one of the smallest plain white tees he owned and a pair of checkered boxers since they both agreed that any of his basketball shorts or pajama bottoms would fall right off her. They both agreed that boxers were the only thing that would fit. She was using the master bathroom connected to his bedroom while he used the one down the hall.

“Why is it that trying to figure out how other people's showers works is like trying to figure out how to operate a spaceship.” Gwen asked.

Blake laughed loudly at her question. “God that is so true.” He commented.

“But do you get it now. How does that feel?” He put his hand in the running water as Gwen did the same.

“It’s perfect” she commented as the warm water ran over her fingers.

“Okay. If you need anything just yell for me.” Blake said

“Gotcha” Gwen responded as her left the bathroom.

Gwen took a quick shower, not needing it too much since she did shower earlier this morning. She put her hair up in a bun, not needing to wash it. She lathered thoroughly with Blake’s soap and was in love with the smell. It smelt of pine just as he always did however he always smelled of pine and something else. It wasn’t a soap or something you could buy it was just him, and it was intoxicating.

She rinsed, dried off and put on Blake's clothes, she bought the shirt up to her nose and breathed in the magnificent scent. It didn’t smell like soap or detergent at all, it was completely Blake and she loved it.

She left the bathroom and saw Blake sitting on the bed, on his bed.

“Oh hey. I didn’t think you’d be in here.” Gwen said surprised.

“Yeah well I hoped in the shower across the hall and realized I forgot to bring my pajamas in there so I had to come get them. Then I just sat down because I heard the water turn off so I figured I’d stay in here to say goodnight to you.” Blake said.

“Oh I see” Gwen said noticing him in his pajamas.

He wore a black t-shirt that Gwen noticed was one of his tour t-shirts as well as gray sweat pants.

“I think I like your clothes” Gwen said as she did a spin.

Blake looked her up and down after her spin and said. “I think I like you in my clothes too.”

Gwen giggled and walked towards Blake.

“So where is my bed for the night.” Gwen asked.

“You can sleep in here and I’ll sleep in the guest room.” Blake said.

“Oh Blake I’m not going to steal your bed.” Gwen said as she went closer to him and stepped between his legs.

“It’s fine.” Blake insisted as he placed his hands on her back, looking up at her since she was standing and he was still sitting on the bed. “It is the softest one in the house and I want you to be comfortable, plus I get enough use out of it, it’s time I share.” He laughed.

“You are a sweet cowboy.” Gwen said as she leaned down to kiss him, liking the height advantage she had.

She kissed him sweetly and he responded with the same level of delicateness.

“You know…” Gwen said as their was a break in the kiss.

“Hmm?” Blake asked with one hand behind her head pulling her in for another kiss.

She smiled into the kiss as she felt her face pulled down against his.

“You could sleep in here tonight.” Gwen said the next time they pulled away.

“Gwen I said you could sleep in here, it’s fine I promise.” Blake said trying to reconnect their lips.

“No I mean with me.” Gwen said before he could kiss her again.

Blake finally stopped trying to continue the kiss and looked at her in question.

“Both of us...in bed...together?” Blake asked slowly like he was making sure he understood her right.

“Mhmm.” Gwen nodded innocently.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked.

Gwen paused and thought for a moment before answering. “I can behave myself, can you?” She asked.

Blake looked her up and down with a pained look on his face.

“What?” Gwen asked.

“I’m just really trying to figure out if it is worth the torture to be able to lay next to you all night but not be able to touch you while you look like _that.”_ Blake explained.

“What are you talking about I am literally wearing a tshirt and boxers.” Gwen said confused.

“Yeah but you are wearing _my_ tshirt with _my_ boxers. Do you realize how incredibly sexy that is.” Blake sounded in agony.

“Oh” Gwen said in an innocent voice as she looked down at herself.

Blake laughed “You are too adorable Gwen.”

Gwen leaned down and kissed Blake again.

“Come on cowboy I believe in you. I want to sleep next to you Blake. I want to feel your warmth around me all night. You make me feel so comfortable and safe, can you please stay in here with me tonight?” Gwen asked sweetly.

Blake looked at her with a warm smile on his lips. “How could I say no to that, pretty girl.” He said in a soft tone as he kissed her forehead.

“Come on let’s go to bed.”

 

Gwen was under the blankets on the left side of the bed as she felt Blake crawl in beside her. He turned the light out and it was dim in the room but not completely black as the light from the full moon illuminated the room a bit.

As he got under the covers as well she turned to face him completely. They both had smiles on their faces as they made out each others faces in the dimness. Even with the lack of light Blake’s eyes looked like two oceans on his face, they were beautiful.

Gwen knew it would be a bit unfair to kiss him after he told her how hard it would be to behave but she didn’t dare sleep without one more feel of his soft perfect lips on her. She pressed her lips to his but kept her body away keeping it brief.

He stoked her cheek after she pulled away and stared deeply at her.

“Goodnight beautiful Gwen.” he whispered.

“Goodnight Cowboy” Gwen whispered back.

She turned around and pressed her body against his. His arm snaked around her as he snuggled her from behind

She felt her eyelids start to get heavy as sleep came over her. Right before she entered dream land she heard Blake ask her something.

“Gwen?” Blake asked.

“Hmm?” She answered.

“Are you wearing a bra?”

Gwen thought about it as she realized his hand was right where the underwire of her bra would be.

“No.” she answered him with a smirk even though he couldn’t see her face.

She heard Blake let out a tortured sigh before under his breath he said

“Fuck.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have been so lovely, I love reading them and hearing your thoughts and want to thank you for your kind words❤ Going to write as much as I can this weekend so expect and update or two very soon!


	9. Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the longer then normal wait. I was super busy last week, but I promise I'll get back to more frequent updates for you guys. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo :)

Blake woke up to the feeling of a tiny body moving against his. He opeded his eyes to see the back of Gwen’s head. Her blonde locks flowed freely onto the bed and were sprawled out around her. 

Blake blinked a couple of times as he came to reality trying to remember where he was. As the headache from the wine pounded in his head and the smell of Gwen’s hair filled his nose, he put everything together. He started at the back of Gwen’s head trying to figure out how this was his life right now. How in the world was he, Blake Shelton, waking up in bed next to a sleeping Gwen Stefani. How was he laying with this blonde beauty pressed up against him as she let out quiet peaceful breathes. 

The last few days have been an absolute whirlwind of emotions for him between coming to terms with his own feelings for Gwen, telling her about them, and somehow having her actually feel the same way. It felt like someone was playing a joke on him and he really hoped that wasn’t the case because everything about what has somehow happened felt too good to be true.

Kissing, touching, and holding Gwen was something that Blake has had the pleasure and joy of experiencing and he felt like he was living someone else's life. Every time they’d kiss he couldn’t help himself but do it like it would be their last time because of part of him is always scared that it would be. He couldn’t deny that as amazing as everything was with Gwen right now he was scared. He was scared of what would happen when he has to go to Oklahoma and they don’t see each other for a week. Would a week away from him cause her to come to her senses? He was scared of their future together as well. Here in his house, and back on set of the voice when they were in one of their trailers, they were in their own little world. Gavin or Miranda they didn’t exist there, and if they did they didn’t matter. In this world Gwen wasn’t married and she wasn’t keeping more secrets than she could carry. But that isn’t the reality of the their situation and eventually they will have to face the truth. He know they can’t stay in the world of Blake and Gwen forever and it terrified him. Eventually they will have to face the reality of their future together, and if they will even have one. 

Blake started to get an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt actually sick at the thought of not having Gwen in his life for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to have these thoughts anymore, he didn't want to think of anything other than the beautiful woman next to him at this moment and for the rest of the moments until they had to be apart. 

The thought of losing Gwen made Blake's arms instinctively go around her waist and pull her closer. He hadn’t even realized he had held so tight onto her until he began to hear and feel her wake up. 

Gwen turned her body around and was now facing towards him as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. As her arms came down she wrapped them around his upper shoulders and neck. 

“Good morning.” Blake said, his voice soft and gentle.

“Morning.” Gwen said back, her voice a bit strained, something that Blake had never heard before but was instantly turned on by how sultry her morning voice was.  

He tried his best to play it cool and not turn into a horny teenager just by hearing her say one word. That being said Gwen wasn’t making it easy. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked in the morning. She didn’t have any makeup on and he loved being able to see every inch of her face, completely uncovered. Her skin was bright and smooth like porcelain. Her brown eyes were still a bit sleepy but just and enticing as they always were, hypnotising him with every blink of it’s long dark lashes. Her bare lips were pink, plump, and inviting; and as her tongue came out her mouth to wet them Blake had to hold back a groan. 

He took a deep breath trying to cool his heating body as he wrapped his arm around the small of her back. He didn’t realize until his hand touched her bare skin that her shirt, or rather his tee, had ridden up a bit. 

“How do you feel this morning.” Blake asked wondering if she was having the same red wine hangover headache he was.

“I’m good. My throat's a bit dry.” She said as she cleared it.

“And I’ve got a bit of a headache behind my eyes.” She paused and a smile fell on her face. “But none of that seems so bad because I’m waking up this really rad cowboy.” as she said the words she ran her fingers through his hair. 

The feel of her nails on his scalp was the most perfect mix of slight pain and pleasure and it caused a chill to run up his spine. Blake’s hand ran up the length of Gwen’s back as she scratched his scalp, encouraging her actions. His hand stayed under her shirt the whole time, loving the feel of her bare back. Gwen seemed to be a fan of it as well as she pressed her body close into his.

Blake watched as her eye’s glazed over in ecstasy then stared at her lips that were begging to be kissed. Blake wanted to tease her and make her wait for it but also knew it would be more torture to him at this moment then to her, so without letting another second go by he placed his lips on hers. 

He could feel her smile as their lips connected and he couldn’t help but do the same back. Both of their smiles caused their teeth to hit which only cause them to smile more and Gwen to giggle. They playfully kissed with smiles on their faces until Gwen bought her right leg up to lay over his hip. 

Blake hand immediately went to the side of her leg and pulled her more into him. This caused her to change from her position of laying on her side to lying on her back. As she laid back she grabbed the front of Blake’s shirt and took him with her so he was above her. 

The make out turned from playful and giggly to hot and needy in this new position. Gwen’s legs open for Blake to fit in between them but he didn’t. Instead he used his arms to support his weight and stayed slightly hovered above her. He knew that if he put his weight on her she would feel the excitement under his sweats that he was trying but failing to prevent. 

Gwen wasn’t having it and she reached her hand around to his backside and pushed him down so his weight was fully on her. Once she had him there he could feel her hook her legs around him, trapping him. He felt her smirking against his lips at her victory. 

“I thought you wanted me to behave if we share a bed?” Blake stopped the kiss to say into her ear.

“That was last night. This is now.” Gwen said into his ear.

He shuddered as she whisper in his ear then immediately licked the skin behind it and moved her tongue down until it got to his neck. She lightly sucked and bit the skin on his neck as he tried to collect the thoughts spinning in his head. 

He connected his lips back to hers and kissed her without rules. They made out in the morning light until both of their lips were sore. They both kept if from getting too steamy to the point where it could be dangerous. While Blake was ready for dangerous and has been for quite a while, he wasn’t sure if Gwen was and wouldn’t dare to rush anything. Gwen occasionally giggled and quietly moaned against his lips as Blake pushed himself into her but didn’t move. 

He had lost track of how long it had been and only broke the kiss when neither of them could breathe anymore. 

“Breakfast?” he asked her as she laid under him with swollen wet lips, running her nails up and down his back.

She nodded and started planting kisses up his jaw.

He couldn’t resist one more taste of her so he placed kisses all over her face, neck, and chest until he finally got to her lips, kissing them softly. 

He tried to pull back and start to get off her and she caught his lower lip between her teeth as well as pulled him back down.

Blake chuckled and kissed her back then said. “You’re gonna have to stop doing that if you ever want us to get out of this bed.”

“Ugh fine.” she pouted then finally released him from the grip of her legs. 

Blake rolled off of her and watched as she got up out of bed.

She turned around and looked at him puzzled. 

“You coming?” she motioned towards her with her hand.

He felt his excitement under his pants at full mast and knew he couldn’t get up just quite yet. His face flushed red. 

“Err um I’ll meet you downstairs.” He said as he quickly pulled the covers over his lap.

Gwen looked down at him with a confused yet knowing look on her face. He watched as she bit her lip and blushed a bit too. 

“Okay.” she said letting him off the hook. “I need to call the boys anyway. I’m sure they are up by now.”

“Right right.” Blake nodded trying to play it cool.

Gwen started walking towards the door but stopped before she left and spinned to face Blake. A little smirk landed on her face as she looked down at him. “I heard cold showers help.” she winked then she quickly left the room before he could respond.

 

After about 15 minutes Blake emerged down stairs. His eyes immediately found Gwen who was sitting on one of the bar stools scrolling through her phone and twirling her hair with her index finger.

“Hey” Blake said causing her to look up.

“Oh hey!” She looked up with a smile on her face and Blake wondered how every single time he saw her she managed to look even more beautiful than before. 

“The phone call went well?” He asked stepping up to her and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Mhhm.” Gwen nodded after his lips disconnected from her skin. “They are great. Sounds like they have a fun day planned with their grandparents.” she said.

“Oh awesome.” Blake said.

“So what’s on the menu this morning?” Gwen asked as she played with the bottom of his shirt.

“Hmmm I don’t know what are you in the mood for.”

“Anything.” she admitted. “What do you normally eat for breakfast?”

“Honestly nothing usually, I’m not really a breakfast guy.”

Gwen let out an exaggerated gasp and put her hand over her chest.

“Oh my God! How do you not love breakfast?” She asked shocked. 

Blake shrugged his shoulders not seeing the big deal. Gwen nodded her head at him in disbelief.

“Well I’m actually kind of relieved.” Gwen stated after a moment.

“What?” Blake asked confused.

“I was beginning to get worried that there was nothing wrong with you and you were too perfect.” Gwen said with a smile as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Blakes mouth fell open and then closed. “Well then I guess  _ I _ should be worried about  _ you _ then.” He said.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I have yet to find anything less than perfect with you Gwen.” Blake said quietly, bringing his face close to hers.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “I’m far from it.” she whispered.

Blake shook his head and silenced her with his lips. They kissed gently and slowly until their lips separated with a pop.

As Gwen pulled away, her eyes were closed and she had toothless smile on her face as she let out a hum like she was thinking about something good.

“Hmm?” Blake inquired her thoughts.

“Pancakes.” was all she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Blake laughed as his hands with his hands still on her lower back.

“Pancakes.” he repeated and nodded. “We can do pancakes.” 

________________________________________________

Pancakes for breakfast, grilled cheese for lunch, leftover spaghetti for dinner and before she knew it the day was coming to an end and it was almost time for Gwen to say goodbye. She was leaving that night because Blake’s flight was at 6am the next morning. 

Gwen sat with her back against the arm of the couch while her legs were in Blake’s lap. They were watching a movie that was almost finished except they weren’t really watching because they talked over most of it. It was dim in his living room the only source of light was from the glow of the tv and the small lamp in the corner.

Blake was running his hands slowly up and down Gwen’s jean covered legs, the motion so soothing it could put her to sleep. After breakfast she had changed back into her jeans from yesterday and one of Blake’s flannels, leaving the top few buttons undone. She told him how she felt embarrassed that he has seen her wear the same jeans two days in a row and he told her it was literally no big deal. To prove it to her he put on his jeans from yesterday as well causing her to laugh and her embarrassment to fade. 

The movie came to an end as the credits rolled up the screen. It had been about 15 minutes since any of them had said anything, a record time. 

Gwen stretched out and sat up, then crawled her way towards Blake on the couch, snuggling herself under his arm. 

“Hi pretty girl.” Blake said as he kissed the top of her head. “Enjoy the movie?”

Gwen didn’t answer verbally she just nodded then buried her face in the crook of his neck, reveling in his warmth, breathing in his scent. 

“What is it baby girl?” Blake asked as his arms wrapped around her back.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Gwen said after staying silent for a bit.

“Oh Gwen.” Blake hugged her harder.

“I don’t want to leave you either, but it’s only a week and we’ll talk everyday.” He said.

She nodded into his neck, thinking back to the conversation they had earlier. They promised that they wouldn’t let a day go by where they didn’t talk to each other. Blake said he was going to text her so much that she would want to block his number by the end of the week because she will be so annoyed. They both decided that calling wouldn’t be as easy especially for her but she would try her best to find time to sneak away after the kids went to sleep to call him. He told her not to make herself crazy trying to call him everyday and he completely understands if she can’t talk on the phone some days. She reassured him that the only way she would make herself crazy is if she didn’t hear his voice everyday. 

Gwen felt sadness begin to flood her body as she gripped tightly around Blake's neck. They sat quietly holding each other as he stroked up and down her back. She felt so comforted which only made her more sad. Sad that she had to go a whole week without feeling his strong arms around her. She was sad that the feel of his lips on hers would be something she could only imagine when she closed her eyes. 

She began to tear up and desperately tried to blink them away before they fell from her eyes. However she had no such luck as her warm tears began to escape her eyes and land on Blake’s shirt, wetting the fabric. She tried to conceal her cries from him but the shaking of her body and the sound of her sniffles gave her away.

Blake grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back until he could see her face. The second his dry eyes landed on her damp ones his face fell.

“Gwen hunny, no please don’t cry you’re breaking my heart.” Blake said in a soothing voice as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears escaping from her eyes. 

As he removed his hands Gwen wanted nothing more than to kiss him and not stop for the rest of the night. That was all she wanted, all that could make her feel better. Him, it was him that would make her feel better, he was constantly her medicine. 

“Blake I’m going to kiss you now, and I want you to kiss me back and that is all I want us to do until I have to go home. That is the last memory I want on my mind of you, of us before we have to be apart. When I lay in my bed that will feel empty because you aren’t in it, I want to be able to close my eyes and see you and this moment until I can actually see you and kiss you for real again. Okay?” 

Before she was able to even get the last word out of her mouth his lips crashed into hers knocking the wind out of her. She quickly recovered and kissed him back with the same level of force.

Gwen wasted no time to put her knee on the couch and hook her other over his lap so she was straddling him. Blake didn’t protest but she felt the hesitation in his kiss. She nodded against his lips assuring him it was okay, everything was okay. She felt his hands slowly trailed up her back, getting more confident in their exploration as the kiss went on.

They sat in that position for a long time, Gwen enjoying every part of him. She felt shivers throughout her body every time his hand traced up her spine. She felt the various moans and gasps escape her mouth as his tongue held nothing back in her mouth, and his lips knew no bounds as they touched everywhere they could on her. He marked her neck and jaw and collarbone as Gwen did the same, loving his grunts every time she would get rough and use her teeth, or scratch him with her nails. One thing she noticed about Blake was the slight pain that she caused drove him crazy while with her it was the opposite. Blake’s gentleness and delicate kisses are what drove her up the wall and made her beg for more. 

Begging was something that Gwen was not too proud to do. Every time Blake would nip at her collarbones he would move lower and lower each time until he was teasingly close to the top of her breasts. The next time his mouth trailed down her neck on to the skin on her chest, she held him there before he could move back up. 

“Blake please.” She pleaded. Her body was on fire for more of him. Her breasts were aching for the feel of his hands on them.

He made contact with her eye’s, she pleaded with them. 

“Shit Gwen.” Blake growled before one of his hands moved undue the next button on her shirt, exposing more of her cleavage. As soon as his mouth made contact with the skin on her breasts she couldn’t help the high pitched moan that escaped her mouth. She shoved herself more into him as he licked, kissed, and sucked the newly exposed skin. 

Gwen couldn’t think, she was in totally ecstasy. His other hand trailed up her back, to her side, then to underneath her boob. She immediately put her hand over his and shoved his hand directly on to her boob. 

She threw her head back in pleasure as he played with her breasts with his large hands. He was gentle at first and slowly got more rough, and then even more so as Gwen responded loudly to the increased roughness. 

“Fuck Blake just take it off.” Gwen begged.

“Take what off?” Blake asked.

At first she wondered how in the world he didn’t know what she was talking about and then realized he was teasing her as she saw the devilish smirk on his face.

Gwen didn’t answer because right at that moment he stroked his thumbs over her nipples, the buds fully visible through her shirt due to their hardness.

“Blake please.” Gwen barely managed.

“Tell me what you want, Gwen.” Blake said into her ear.

“Take off my shirt now.” She demanded.

Blakes hands immediately worked on the next button on her shirt before he decided to just rip it open, all the buttons separating. He slid the fabric off her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

“Jesus.” Blake said as he scanned his eyes up and down her. She began to feel a bit bashful as she straddled him in just her jeans and black bra with lace around the top. He had never seen her in her bra before and she felt exhilarated yet nervous. However her nerves subsided as Blake, who was staring at her with hungry eyes began to speak.

“You are so fucking beautiful Gwen, oh my god.” Blake said as he hands glided over her flat stomach.

“Yeah?” Gwen asked smiling at his words.

“God yes, I am so lucky, I don’t understand how this is my life right now.” Blake told her.

Gwen’s heart fluttered as she brought her lips down to his. 

“I feel the exact same way cowboy.” Gwen assured before reconnecting their lips. 

They forcefully kissed as Blake's hands were no longer shy. They took full advantage of Gwen’s lack of shirt as he ran his hand up her back, and waist, and stomach, before finally cupping her breasts. 

Gwen moaned at his touch. Her hands were completely filled with her breast. And his mouth was on the spot on her neck that caused surges in her body, it was driving her crazy. 

The tingles between her legs had been growing in intensity since the start of their makeout but were now at a level that she couldn't ignore. The feeling of need coming from her center was so intense she could actually cry if she didn’t release the pressure somehow.

Not being able to hold back any more she ground down her hips into him, the friction causing everyone of her nerve endings to set on fire. 

She continued moving on him in a slow grind. He sucked on her neck harder with each of her tiny thrusts into him until she heard him grunt, his hand moving from her breasts to her hips to halt her movements.

“Gwen.” He warned.

“I know.” she responded. “But I want it, I need it, I need more of you Blake please.”

His face was coated in pleasure, and his eyes were dark with want and need, yet he slightly shook his head still unsure. 

Gwen decided she wasn’t going to wait for him to be completely sure. She couldn’t thank Blake enough for being so patient with her. And she was amazed that he was constantly making sure she didn’t get too ahead of herself and move things too fast despite how hard it must be for him to stop her. But Gwen wasn’t having it right now, she knew she wanted more, she needed more, and she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

She reconnected her lips with his and began her slow grind once again. She felt him relax under her and she smirked as he gave in. 

He didn’t just give in but he was _fully_ in apparently needing her just as much as she needed him. He began to use his hands to aide in her grind and push her more into him. Gwen bit her lip and moaned at the increased contact. 

She picked up the pace a bit, moving her hips faster on him as she could feel his hardness grow and press against her center. Every inch of her body soared in pleasure as she tried her hardest to hold her lips against his but it was becoming increasingly more difficult due to the noises escaping her mouth. 

Eventually she had to remove her lips from his so she could cry out at the pleasure she was feeling.

“Do you wanna cum baby?” Blake said into her ear which was now by his mouth due to her forehead being on his shoulder.

She nodded against him and cried out more.

He helped her move faster against him with his hands on her waist. The pleasure was blinding as Gwen was now gripping the back of the couch trying to get more leverage.

“Tell me, Gwen.” Blake insisted. “I want to hear you say, then I will take you there.”

“I want to cum Blake” Gwen moaned. “So fucking badly”

Blake grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck forcing her to look at him.

“I wanna see you.” he told her.

He pushed her faster and harder into him as her body began to shake. She was so close she could taste it. Blake lifted his own hips of the couch with everyone of her thrusts. Her downs met his ups and it was this beautiful symmetry that caused Gwen’s hips to stutter and her head to fall back as her breath hitched in her throat and she felt the satisfaction of release. 

“That’s right Gwen cum. God you look so stunning like this.” Blake told her as she fell apart on top of him. 

“Fuck Blake!” she yelled gripping one hand on the back of the couch while the other was tangled in his hair.

She rode out her orgams her movements sparatic at first and then slowly decreasing as she came down. 

“Oh my god.” she said out of breath as her forehead fell on his shoulder.

She took in deep breathes, refilling her lungs with air as he drew circles in her back. She sat atop him for a few more minutes none of them saying anything, just relishing in each other, in the moment they just shared together.

“So?” Blake said in a quiet tone.

“Hmm” Gwen responded.

“So when you lay in your bed while I’m gone next week, and you close your eyes, are you going to think of this?” Blake asked.

Gwen chuckled into his shirt. “Is that even a question, Cowboy.”

“Mission accomplished then.” he said causing Gwen to laugh.

They laughed together and kissed some more until they both agreed that it was unfortunately the time of night where they had to say goodbye.

They both untangled themselves from each other and got off the couch. Blake helped her back into her shirt, which was actually his shirt and told her to keep it forever because it looked a thousand times better on her anyway. 

They said goodbye at the door with lots of kisses that turned into a makeout until they decided that they’d say bye at her car. 

They walked hand and hand to her car and Gwen leaned up against the black Suv once they got to it. Blake leaned his forehead against hers with sadness in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He responded with the same level of firmness and they held each other under the light of the moon. The kissed and hugged and kissed and hugged until they cried and kissed some more. 

They said their final goodbyes, both of them whispering the words as if saying it quietly would some how make it less true that they would be miles apart for a week. 

As Gwen drove away she didn’t pay attention to Blake’s driveway. Instead her gaze was on his through the rearview mirror. She stared until he was just a dot in the distant. She finally looked forward in front of her, tears forming in her eyes as she drove down the road. 

  
  



End file.
